


The Hunt

by LunaRaven09040



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not of Peter or Wade, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRaven09040/pseuds/LunaRaven09040
Summary: The Hunt was an annual tradition in the border Kingdom of Kree, one where every sixteen year-old Omegas was made to run from eligible Alphas looking for a mate.The Kingdom of Avora was nearing war with Titana, and the treaty with Kree was the only way to solidify the border, under one condition: a handful of Avorian Alphas must chase in the Hunt.Peter was an orphaned Omega of Kree. Wade was an Alpha soldier of Avora.Predator and Prey. Chaser and Runner. Hunter and Hunted.It was never that simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> I have another WIP so I really have no business posting another. BUT, I wrote this and can't get it out of my head. So here we are. I do not have a posting schedule and my life is a shit show at the moment, so be patient with updates!  
> That being said, here are some terms to be familiar with. 
> 
> Avora: A warrior kingdom ruled by Queen Mar-Vell  
> Kree: A border kingdom ruled by King Ronan and Queen Minerva  
> York: A village of Kree, where Peter is from
> 
> I will probably be adding more as we progress into the story. For now...
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Peter grinded his teeth together, the violent splashes of freezing water over his skin like the lash of a whip. He’d know what that felt like better than most.

A part of him couldn’t believe he was here, that this was happening to him. All Omegas in this kingdom, except those born to wealthy nobles, were bound to the tradition. So, he’d always known what his fate would be.

But now that he was here, being bathed in a stall like a brood mare, hearing the whines coming from the stalls next to his, the reality felt like death had already gotten ahold of him.

During the Hunt, if he couldn’t escape across the river Styx, he might as well be. That was his only salvation, his only way out. Him and Harry, they’d get out together. His only friend in the world, the only one he’d ever had in the orphanage.

They’d been lucky enough to be born the same year, so they reached sixteen together, and would therefore run in the same Hunt. 

For years they’d planned, trained, done everything two orphan Omegas in Kree could do to prepare for it. That was probably why no tears came from Peter’s eyes, no sounds from his lips, as Betas poured bucket after bucket of cold water over his naked body.

He kept silent even as they scrubbed his skin with the scented plant mixtures, forcing the dirt from his pores, the poverty from his flesh.

He was to be perfect for the Presentation. Maybe he’d be confident, cocky even, with his usual snarkiness. But this year, of all years, things were different.

King Ronan of Kree had signed a treaty with Queen Mar-Vell of Avora, the warrior kingdom. Peter’s village was far outside the castle of York, but like many of the villages surrounding it, it fell under Kree rule.

Kree was a poor kingdom in everything except its location and size. Travelers were abundant, as many of Kree’s villages served as rest stops, ports, or trade markets because it sat on the border between Avora and Titana.

However, with the induction of a new king of Titana, one who was far more militant than his predecessor, tensions had apparently grown, and whispers of war were starting to grow louder.

So, Avora had made a strategic move, making an ally of Kree. Avora would provide protection, food, money, everything. In return, it got the border.

But King Ronan had insisted on Avora’s participation in the annual Hunt, an ancient tradition that had been done away with by most other kingdoms. But Kree had neither the resources nor the right people to change their archaic customs.

Peter spent most of his days planting or harvesting crops for the orphanage, maybe working as a servant here and there if he was lucky. So, while he wasn’t around to see the passer bys too often, he did see some of the soldiers from Avora.

They were unlike anyone he’d seen before. Taller in stature, broader in build, and fierce in demeanor. Everyone heard the rumors about Avora’s forces. They were unmatched, and while not overly cruel, their savagery was something of a legend, though the last Great War had been centuries ago, they’d been one of the winning Kingdoms.

So, the thought of Avorians chasing in the Hunt made Peter’s hope sink. He hadn’t even spoken to Harry about it, worried that by bringing it up, he’d cause Harry to hesitate.

Runners, true Runners, usually encouraged the more sadistic Chasers, Alphas who were bordering on feral. Most Omegas ran half-heartedly, figuring that to get mated to a weaker and slower Alpha, maybe the lucky chosen Beta, was better.

It wasn’t a bad idea, since reaching the river was nearly impossible. But Peter had lived through hell his whole life, so he’d risk it all for the chance at freedom. Though he had to remember, real freedom didn’t exist for Omegas. Not in this world. Still, anything would be better than ending up forcibly mated or worse, in the village brothels. 

It had taken years to convince Harry, who was far more skittish than Peter ever was. Though, Peter had never been…violated the way Harry had. So, he never blamed his friend.

But Peter didn’t know what would happen tonight at the Presentation. They’d be shown to the Hunters, presented as available Prey for this years’ Hunt.

Once Harry saw the Avorians who they’d be running from, Peter was terrified it would cause Harry to pull back. If they had any hope of reaching the river, they had no room for apprehension.

He tried to catch sight of Harry as this year’s Omegas were herded into individual rooms for additional grooming but with no luck. Kree always had an abundance of Omegas in the Hunt, many of them orphaned by the famines that swept through every decade or so.

Once inside a room of his own, he endured oils being rubbed into his skin, trimming and fluffing of his hair, and the jewelry and transparent white robe they placed over him.

It tied at his waist, but Peter wasn’t fooled, aware that his nipples and genatalia were on open display. Underneath the garment, jewels could be seen hanging from his hips and neck with cuffs around his ankles and wrists. They even placed a strand over his head, so a single crystal dangled over his forehead.

Peter was sure they were less than convincing as real jewels, but he truly didn’t care. His dignity was being thrown out, real diamonds or not.

The entire time, no one spoke. Peter didn’t even look at the Betas, knowing he’d see the same emptiness that all Krees had.

They were Capital Betas though, so even though they weren’t nobles, they lived within the Kree castle walls, where the Omegas were being prepared. They must have lived a privileged life, compared to Peter.

But it seemed the poverty of Kree reached further in than he realized if the exhaustion in the Betas’ eyes was anything to go off of. He knew that look well, wore it often.

Once Peter was suitably adorned, he was led through the castle halls, in a line of the other Omegas, headed for the courtyard outside, where the Presentation would happen.

Most of the Omegas kept their eyes downcast, trained from years of abuse at the hands Village Leaders, all of which were Alpha, and most were cruel.

Peter didn’t gain the many scars littering his body by behaving though. He’d always figured that seeing the world was better, even if it came with some bruises.

So, he took the chance to take in the halls. He’d never even been inside the castle walls, much less the castle itself.

As poor as he was, Peter didn’t have much knowledge for luxury, but as he gazed around, he realized how very selfish the King was.

Sculpted pillars, large stained-glass windows, and decorated drapery lined the halls. Crystal candle lit chandeliers hung from the ceilings every few feet.

To have such wealth and not share it with the villages was disgusting, and Peter had to hold back his tongue from making any remarks.

Peter caught sight of Harry’s brown curls as they walked, probably because he towered over everyone else. Harry had always been tall, rivaling some of the village Alphas. That was probably why he was harassed so much, and why he became so painfully withdrawn.

Compared to him, and everyone else, Peter was tiny. Had he eaten more regularly, he might even be considered lithe, a touch curvaceous in the hips.

But years of near starvation made him scrawny, with bones jutting out of thin and pale skin. He looked sickly most of the time, his eyes always too large for his face.

Once Peter met Harry, he had tried to act like taller one, the stronger one, so he would face the wrath of Norman, the Alpha Leader of York, Peter’s village.

Norman would be in attendance at the Presentation, and while he had a sick obsession with Harry, Peter hoped he would leave him alone today. No one was to touch the running Omegas.

While most of them were probably tainted from rape, King Ronan always tutted that they were fresh and pure. Peter considered himself luckier than most, since his attitude usually earned him a strike across the face, rather than hands prying his legs open. Harry hadn’t had it so easy.

They eventually arrived in the castle foyer and finally, at the front doors. Peter felt his stomach fly up to his throat, but he fought to keep his face passive, his eyes straight.

The large doors opened wide and sunlight streamed in, making Peter squint against it. The Omegas were shuffled out, single-file, into the mid-day air.

When his eyes adjusted, Peter wanted to be sick. The front courtyard was huge, the grass overgrown and the statues of former kings surrounding it in a circle, which were all worn by the wind and rain.

It was hardly regal, but Peter didn’t care about that. He followed behind an Omega girl so he couldn’t see what was up ahead, but the eyes of onlookers were everywhere, from all sides.

He’d never been to a Presentation, but he’d heard about them. Nobles were allowed in the courtyard, and after that initial look, the Omegas would be paraded around the castle village.

Every Alpha of at least sixteen was invited to participate in the Hunt, and they’d be waiting in the village for the chance to gawk at their Prey.

Peter wanted to scream, maybe run, but to do so would be disastrous. A one-way road to the brothels. He hadn’t come all this way to be turned into a prostitute.

The line of Omegas was stopped, and the voice of King Ronan rose above the chatter. He’d seen the man a handful of times when the man travelled to the villages, mostly to visit the brothels or taverns.

“Welcome to the Presentation of Prey.” A round of applause made Peter’s lip twitch. “Omegas, form a circle.”

Peter waited until one of the Betas pushed him, urging him to get in formation. He bumped into another terrified Omega while trying to take his place in the circle.

She looked at him, her bloodshot eyes wild. “The Scarred One is here,” she whispered, and Peter froze until another shove of a Beta kept him walking until the Omegas formed a circle, their faces facing outward, toward the audience.

The Scarred One. Peter felt bile rise in his throat. Because the villages of Kree sat on the border, all kinds of stories, myths, and legends passed through.

Peter didn’t believe in most of them, but he’d heard about the Scarred One so often that he couldn’t help but wonder if the rumors were true.

He was said to be a high-ranking soldier in the Avorian Army, named after the scars that covered every inch of his body. How he got them was up for debate, but Peter had heard stories ranging from being burned as an infant, his mother a witch, to him being lit aflame during battle, the man continuing to fight while the fire danced along his skin.

Legends of his savagery in battle, his skill in combat, were near terrifying. The idea that the man was real, and was mere feet from him, had an icy chill taking over his body.

Was the Scarred One chasing in the Hunt? Why else would a man like that be here?

“We have many fine Omegas this year in particular.” Peter nearly snorted, thinking of how emaciated they all looked. “Let us begin with the Presentation. You are free to assess this year’s Runners, but do not touch them. We value their purity before anything.”

That would be why many of them had been raped. Peter wanted to hiss but he squeezed his fists and kept silent.

“Queen Mar Vell disapproves of this, but she’s conceding under condition. I know you know that.” A strong female voice spoke up, her tone sharp and distaste apparent, surprising Peter.

“She’s always taken a softer hand when it comes to Omegas. But our promises will be fulfilled. Now, let’s enjoy the evening.” King Ronan’s annoyance was palpable, and it made Peter want to laugh.

People began to circle around the Omegas, many of them leering. Peter didn’t see any Avorians yet, and he wondered what they were doing, or how many of them King Ronan wanted to participate.

A beefy Alpha stepped in front of him, his noble clothing giving away his rank. But the man himself was disgusting, even with the tinge of Alpha musk. It was Fat Benny, a butcher living in York. Peter had seen him around, but made it a point to avoid him, for good reason. But now, he had nowhere to run to.

The man’s port belly was distended, the wrinkles of his skin too deep for what Peter guessed was his age. His beard was patchy and unkept, his lips dry even as his tongue snaked out to lick at them. His eyes were trained on Peter’s body, his hands twitching like he wanted to touch.

Peter was tense as it was, but being under scrutiny like this, and not being able to lash out, was making something vile twist in his stomach.

If he didn’t hold back his temper, he’d be thrown out of the Hunt, and his chances of escape were gone, and with them, so were Harry’s.

So, he kept his mouth shut and fangs put away. His eyes nearly glowed with anger, but Peter had gained control of them long ago. Back when he was young, his golden irises had earned him countless beatings. He knew better now.

“This is disgusting.” The words were whispered but uttered with a harsh intensity. Peter’s eyes snapped from the oogling Alpha in front of him to where the voice had come from.

Off to the side, but close enough for Peter to see, stood the female who must have spoken to King Ronan before. Peter instantly knew she was Avorian.

A foot taller than him with powerful and lean muscles lining her body. Her blonde hair was cut short, her expression tight and eyes angry.

She wore steel armor, the Avorian Crest decorating the chest plate. Avorians were all warriors, in some capacity, or so the rumors said. Still, Peter guessed she was a soldier by the way she carried herself.

Standing next to her was a tall blonde male, whose build was larger than any he’d seen. Peter strained his gaze sideways and he still couldn’t fully capture the size of him.

He wore similar armor, his arms crossed over his chest, and he wore the same expression as the women. Peter knew it was foolish to assume gender, and with being outside with so many people, he couldn’t scent them.

Still, he couldn’t help but think of them as Alphas. Despite what his life had taught him, his Omega instincts were still called to Alphas, still helplessly drawn to their strength and aggression.

It was something Peter hated about himself, and no amount of broken noses or bruised ribs had changed it. Maybe rape could be the only thing that killed those feelings. Harry carried the worst aversion to Alphas, after all.

“You little slut, what’re you lookin’ at?” The Alpha in front of him slurred, the pungent smell of ale coming at Peter like a rotten cloud from the man’s mouth.

He winced away from it but refused to look down. He bit his lip, struggling against the urge to snap back at him.

“You wait till I hunt you down, make you mine and take your ass.” Peter clenched his hands so hard that his short nails bit into his skin.

“I’ll leave you bloody, my seed in your womb and my Mark on your neck.” He was nearly shaking, his eyes threatening to light, his fangs lengthening in his mouth.

“Or maybe I’ll go after your little friend? Norman wants him but who could resist pinning down that skinny piece of ass? I know what happened to him, I don’t care. Rape tastes good on a man’s cock.”

Peter broke, the tension of the past few hours, no, the past few months leading up to today snapping like a thread.

He flew at the man like a wild animal, fangs out and eyes gold. He’d been inches, maybe centimeters from ripping at the man’s throat.

But he shouldn’t have been surprised when a thick hand caught him by the nape, pulling him off Fat Benny and throwing him to the ground.

The audience went silent as a foot landed on Peter’s stomach, the impact pushing hard into his organs. The air rushed out of him, his body curling in pain as he gasped for breath. The grass pushed at his face, partially hiding him.

“Disobedient Omegas are not welcome in the Hunt.” King Ronan kneeled by Peter’s side as a hand slid into his hair and pulled tight. Peter let out a small noise of pain, dread filling his chest at the knowledge of what he did, and what it meant. This was it, he ruined his chances. He could only pray Harry could reach the river alone.

Suddenly, the loudest growl Peter had ever heard boomed through the air. The sound shot straight down to his core, and something inside him shifted.

It wasn’t only him that reacted. The silence grew more intense, the hand twisted in Peter’s hair stilling like frozen water.

“Let him go.” The voice made Peter’s insides warm, a sensation he had never felt before, much less one he knew the meaning of. It made it difficult to focus on the _hate_ coming through it, the deadly warning in the words. It also took Peter a second to realize the voice was talking about him.

The hand in Peter’s hair released immediately, and the Omega struggled to sit up, the kick to his stomach still aching.

Heavy footsteps sounded, and a collective gasp followed. Once Peter was up to sitting, the stupid jewel falling from his head, he looked up.

Blazing red eyes met his, and Peter was lost in them. His whole body lit up, like bolts of static running over each nerve.

It took entirely too long for Peter to focus on anything other than the eyes gazing down at him. It was a man, built like a monster from some tale the villagers like to tell.

While Peter might be looking up to him from the ground, he knew he was tall, maybe even taller than the blonde giant he saw earlier.

The red eyes were deep set, hooded, and wild. The man wore little to no armor, plain leather and cloth the only things covering the corded muscle roping his body.

His scent was intoxicating. Peter, like all Omegas, instinctively enjoyed the smell of Alphas. But Peter was often irritated by it at the same time, the lash of a whip or strike of a fist usually following on its heels.

But this man, this Alpha, his scent was something else entirely. It was a dark musk, smelling of aggressive thunderstorms and wind whipped trees.

It had his mouth opening, his elongated fangs on display as they dripped with saliva. And god, he might as well have been on his knees, a position Peter refused to ever take. But the scent was making him feel things he didn’t have a name for, the red eyes calling forth urges he’d never felt.

The man suddenly squatted down, powerful thighs widening as the Alpha lowered down to Peter’s level. His broad shoulders looked even larger now, but Peter felt no fear, no urge to hide his face from a strike, or turn to run.

He was frozen, lost in this man’s gaze. “You okay little one?” Peter inhaled, the gentle tone sounding so soothing coming from the deep baritone of his voice.

Peter was at a loss for words, taken aback by the Alpha, but also his reaction. What was happening to him?

“General Danvers, please tell your soldier to step back. This Omega has no right to stay here.” 

Peter wished he could turn and hiss at King Ronan, but he couldn’t rip his eyes away from the man in front of him. The Alpha didn’t look away either, but his words weren’t directed toward Peter this time.

“This Omega will stay exactly where he is. No one will touch him.”

“General Danvers-“

“King Ronan, you should know how Avorians view violence towards Omegas. You will have your men stand down, and this Omega will be left alone. Any more of this and the treaty with Avora will be withdrawn.” Peter barley noted that the voice was the blonde female, though she was out of eyeshot now.

All Peter could see was the hulking Alpha in front of him, who had yet to take his eyes from him. “Stand back.” King Ronan’s orders were met with the sound of men moving back.

Peter hadn’t noticed, but King Ronan’s guards all had their swords pointed at the Alpha. “I think this _Presentation_ ,” the female, General Danvers, mocked, “should continue without problems. Any provocation by Alphas will not be tolerated.”

The Alpha suddenly offered a hand, the movement snapping Peter out of his revere. That was when Peter noticed the thing most people probably saw first when they looked upon the Alpha in front of him.

Scars. Everywhere. They covered every inch of exposed skin, and Peter guessed they ran over more than that. They were like ripples of water, small wave-like welts. They were mesmerizing and Peter itched to touch them. The feeling was so foreign that Peter was frozen by uncertainty.

“Wade, he’s terrified.” General Danvers was closer now, standing behind the man. But he didn’t budge, didn’t avert his eyes. He just kept staring at Peter like he was, well, prey. That was when reality hit Peter hard. The Hunt. The Scarred One.

He scrambled back on his hands and rear. Terrified was the perfect word for it. But not of the Alpha, not the scars coating his body or the rumors surrounding his name.

Peter was afraid of himself and his reaction. For the barest of seconds, a thought had run through his head, one that had seared into his mind like a brand.

A quiet whisper wondering if this man, the Scarred One, was a Chaser in the Hunt. And the small glow of desire behind the question.

Peter got to his feet, tearing his gaze away from the Alpha which was nearly painful. He forced himself to stay still when all he wanted to do was bolt.

He couldn’t leave, couldn’t threaten his place in the Hunt any more than he already had. For Harry’s sake, if not for his own.

Peter watched the Alpha’s boots as he rose as well and backed up, allowing for Peter to step back into his place in the circle.

He screamed at himself internally, he would never be an owned Omega.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration comes and goes for writers, but when it comes, write like hell. Thank you all for the encouragement! I hope you all like this next chapter.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted rape and a bit of gory violence
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Peter wanted to punch himself. He stayed in that stupid circle with his eyes glued to the ground. No, to those boots that stood on the ground.

They never once moved, and Peter could feel the Alpha’s eyes on him the whole time. He could only stand it for a minute, hating the submissive feelings it gave him.

So, he jerked his head up and met the man’s gaze head on. The red had faded into a near-black and his look was piercing.

Avorians, at least those that Peter had seen, all carried a heaviness in their eyes, an awareness of the world that others simply didn’t have.

But this man, his eyes were like nothing Peter had ever seen. The darkness in them was depthless, the ability for brutality so clear that Peter could feel the eternal threat that rolled off his shoulders.

It was strange though, Peter felt none of that directed at him. His eyes were intense as they stared down at Peter, but they weren’t cruel.

He’d been at the receiving end of savagery, so he knew that this Alpha meant him no harm. And instead of the usual tensing of muscles and preparation for conflict, Peter felt strangely calm, almost soothed, if a little nervous.

He wouldn’t stop looking at him, and Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He’d become more and more aware of just how exposed he was to the man and while he didn’t necessarily look down at Peter’s nakedness, it still made him want to squirm.

So, with a quick jerk of his eyes to make sure King Ronan wasn’t watching, he turned back to look at the Alpha, and peeled back his lips to flash his fangs in a small threat.

It was idiotic. This was the Scarred One, someone who’d probably killed hundreds on the battlefield. In a fight, Peter might as well have been a mouse.

Where Peter was small, this Alpha was enormous. The mere size of him attested to his strength. But Peter had challenged a lot of Alphas in his life, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

A lot of things could have happened, but out of the scenarios that Peter was prepared for, watching as the Alpha broke into a huge grin was not one of them.

Peter blinked, his eyes catching onto the man’s large fangs and frowning at how his heart leapt at the sight of them.

Neither of them spoke, of course Peter wasn’t allowed to, and even if he was, what could he possibly say? What they did do was continue to stare at each other, the Alpha winking at him ever so often and Peter would wrinkle his nose or flash another fang. It was the oddest interaction he’d ever had with an Alpha.

Eventually, the Omegas were ordered back into single file and led through the castle gate, and down into the village below.

Before they did, Peter noticed Harry staring at him with wide and concerned eyes, but he just shook his head. They’d dealt with worse, though those Alphas hadn’t made Peter feel quite so off quilter.

The march through the village was unpleasant, to say the least. He tried to ignore the fact that his body was on display for every villager to see but truthfully, what bothered him infinitely more was the scarred Alpha.

He walked with the Omegas the entire time. Specifically, he walked next to Peter, a respectable distance away, but next to him all the same.

Peter could feel his presence the entire time, and he could see the way people made way for him, like a parting sea.

It distracted him from the degrading words that fell from the villager’s lips. He should be thankful, since apparently his control was lacking far more than he thought it was.

They looped back toward the courtyard and before they entered the castle, Peter shot once last glance toward the Alpha.

He stood back, his arms crossed and face severe. So many things swirled in those black irises, none of which Peter could decipher, but all of them made him feel stripped bare. He hated it. Or maybe he just hated the way it made his stomach flutter and skin flush.

Either way, it was a bad thing and Peter needed to watch his back. He was going to make it to the river, whether the Scarred One was a Chaser or not.

~ ~ ~

“You shouldn’t be here Peter!” Harry said to him in a harsh whisper, his sheet pulled up to his chest.

“Oh, shut up, who’s going to find out?” Peter rolled his eyes when Harry gestured around them. After returning to the castle, the Omegas were brought to the basement where beds were placed, separated only by thin curtains.

Beta guards were stationed around, but they’d abandoned their posts hours ago. Peter waited until he was sure they weren’t coming back so he could sneak into Harry’s bed.

“The other Omegas won’t say anything.” Peter whispered back, waving off Harry’s anxiety. “How are you feeling?” He asked, his tone becoming more serious.

With the candles burnt out, Peter couldn’t actually see his friend, but he could imagine the hair that stood on end and the dark bags under his eyes. He could almost sense the scratches on his arms where Harry’s fingernails had scrapped over.

“You saw those Avorians. We will never get away.” Harry said and the defeat in his voice made Peter want to scream.

“We’ve trained for this Harry. For years. No one knows the area better than us, especially the Avorians.” And it was true. Ever since they presented, they’d sneak out of York to scan the area where the Hunt was always held.

Most of the villages in Kree only had a handful of trees, so the Hunt was held a little far off, near the river where the forest was dense, and the land was mountainous.

The actual path of the Hunt was changed every year, so Peter and Harry practiced running it from every direction, their destination always the same place: the Styx River.

It was the only rule of the Hunt. Any Omega who could make it across the river was free. They could forgo mating, and even leave Kree altogether.

It hadn’t happened in decades, maybe longer. No matter where you began, the river was an equal distance from the starting line. It was surrounded by large thicket and swampy like soil.

Getting there was an uphill climb and all manner of wild animals roamed the trees. It wasn’t an unlikely possibility that an Omega who managed to get that far would probably be eaten or stung by a poisonous creature.

Considering how sparsely they were fed, how frail their bodies were, it took a great deal of faith to believe they could do it. Such faith was something Peter used to keep himself afloat in the sea of his murky reality. It was something Harry lacked almost entirely.

“But they’re-“ Peter held his hand up, refusing to give in to doubt. It was something Harry slipped into constantly, and if Peter didn’t hold them up despite his own nagging dark thoughts, they would both drown.

“Harry, we are closer than we’ve ever been before to being free. Free from the beatings, free from starvation, famine, illness, disease. Free from being forced.” Peter could sense the way Harry flinched at that last comment.

“Remember, when we first presented, I asked you if you’d risk it all if it meant we had a chance of getting out?”

Harry sighed. “I remember.”

“And what did you tell me?”

“…I said yes.”

Peter let the silence carry for a second before speaking again. “We are outnumbered and weak, with everything against us. But it’s never been anything different. And if we don’t try our hardest tomorrow, it will continue to be that way, except worse. We did everything we could to prepare, to give us an advantage. You have to believe in that. Even if we don’t make it, I want to know that we tried. That we risked it all.”

Harry reached out and grabbed at Peter’s hand, threading their hands together. It was a small gesture; one they’d shared millions of times before.

Omegas needed physical contact, and while it could be a curse for isolated Omegas, because they had each other, they managed.

“Okay Peter. I believe in us. In you.” Peter felt the weight that was ever present on his shoulders increase, his chest squeezing with the pressure. He smiled though, used to the burden of carrying Harry through his own demons.

“Get some rest. We are going to need it.” He said, pulling Harry in for a final hug before disappearing behind the curtain to make way for his own bed.

It was sort of ridiculous, but their small, hay-filled mattresses were more comfortable than the floor at the orphanage.

So, despite the millions of thoughts running through Peter’s mind and the waves of emotion that chased after them, it didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep after he laid down.

He dreamt of red eyes, textured skin, and Alpha musk. He’d never slept better, even if he told himself otherwise when he woke up.

~ ~ ~

Peter refused to cover himself. Instead, he faced forward, chin up, and eyes determined. They weren’t completely naked, but the loin cloth barley cupped their genitals, with one strand binding at the waist with the other two falling on the outer edges of their bottoms.

They were made to be either easily torn off or to allow for quick access to rutting Alphas. Peter didn’t bother caring, his plans didn’t include either.

Harry stood next to him, trying to hide the way his entire body quivered. The Chasers were kept separate, and would be released from different areas, thirty minutes after the Omegas began their run.

That’s how large the forest was, and the distance to the river was three times that. Peter and Harry often fell ill after each time they trained, simply because of how physically demanding the run was.

Being malnourished never helped, but their bodies knew nothing different, and they’d eventually built up the needed stamina.

King Ronan and Queen Minerva droned on and on behind them, speaking of the importance of such a tradition. Peter had seen General Danvers sitting next to him when they first arrived, looking stone faced and unimpressed.

He’d wondered why she was so discontent, but it was only a passing thought. He had more important things to focus on. 

Eventually, the only words that mattered to Peter were spoken. “Let the Hunt begin.” An arrow was shot into the air to signify the beginning of the run and like a horse gone mad, Peter bolted.

Harry’s and his plans were solid. They’d started in a place that both of them knew and practiced multiple times.

They never stayed together through the run, as it made their scents stronger and location more easily uncovered.

However, regardless of the route, it would always have to be the most difficult. Alphas would easily find Omegas that stayed along the traveling path, or those who hid within caves.

Those were they very caves that Peter stayed in during his heats, but he wouldn’t seek refuge their now. It would be a life sentence to do so.

So, their paths took them both through rough terrain, up steep hills and over rocky underbrush. They’d mentally mapped the nearby streams where they could stop to drink fresh water, but only if they absolutely needed it.

Otherwise, they were to run continuously. Peter and Harry learned early on in their training that if they had any hopes of making it, pacing themselves was important.

Pushing their bodies too hard in the beginning would only result in their legs slowing and their lungs burning out. But they also couldn’t afford to be particularly easy of themselves.

Peter knew he was pumping his legs a little too hard, the desperation sweating out of him. Harry would be fairing worse, as he always did.

But he didn’t focus on that, he couldn’t. Even after the loud crash of the gong that signaled the release of the Chasers, Peter kept his pace.

It wasn’t until he heard the first cry of a caught Omega that he kicked up his run to another level. Fear bit into him, and Peter fought it back.

Fear was the emotion he rarely let himself feel; he’d been so good at ignoring it that he seldom felt it at all anymore.

But this was different. He was used to jumping over fallen logs and climbing rocky faces. But he’d done so in silence and with the knowledge that no one was after him.

Now, with the sounds of Alpha growls at his back, he couldn’t stop the fear from expanding into him. He closed his eyes for a split second, sending a prayer into the sky that Harry was okay, that he hadn’t given up yet.

Peter didn’t know how long he’d been running, and he hadn’t counted how many Omegas were caught. He tried to ignore the sounds of their pained whimpers.

His lungs were like fire, his breath punching in and out of his chest violently. Not once did he stall, not even for water which he desperately needed.

That was when he heard the growl. It was angry and so so close. Peter’s pupils dilated and with a strength he didn’t have, he urged his legs to go faster, to pump harder.

He willed his breath to increase, forced his vision to remain steady. If he faltered now, that would be it. Not long after, his ears caught it, the sound of the river.

It was faint but there, and it made Peter’s chest explode. He ran like a demon, choosing not to pay attention to the proximity of the footsteps behind him.

“PETER!” He snapped his head sideways and felt pure elation when he caught sight of Harry running a little ways away from him.

He looked haggard, but his eyes were bright, something Peter wasn’t used to seeing in them. It must be because of the river. They were so close. If they could just get across.

The selfish part of him wished he’d kept his ears trained on the sound of flowing water, but for some reason, they tuned in on the crashing footsteps of the Alpha who chased him.

So, he heard when the Chaser changed course, and headed directly for Harry. Peter registered it just as the river came into view, the muggy brown water like a desert oasis.

It didn’t matter though, because Peter’s feet were helpless against changing direction as well. He ran towards Harry, and he saw the Alpha through the side of his vision, doing the same.

Harry was oblivious, his eyes sparkling at the water, his face alight like Peter had never seen. He watched as the Alpha tackled Harry to the ground, the expression of his friend turning to one of horror as he stared up at none other than Norman.

There was never a question to Peter about what to do. Maybe things would have turned out differently if he’d been a different person, or if he’d never met Harry.

But he was like his brother, and they’d lived through every nightmare, both real and not, together. If Peter had to stay in the fiery depths so his friend could breach the surface and see the sun? Well, it was something he realized he’d always been willing to do. Maybe he’d even planned for it.

Because the ferocity that struck him as he launched his body at Norman was animal like in its viciousness.

His fangs shot down, his eyes burned gold, and his fingers might as well have been claws with how hard he dug them into Norman’s skin.

Peter sunk his teeth into the back of Norman’s neck, his heart breaking at the sound of Harry screaming below the Alpha pinning him down.

Norman was caught off guard and he threw himself off of Harry. He wrapped his hands behind himself to grip at Peter. Gnarled hands grabbed Peter’s ankle and pulled hard.

The Omega flew to the ground, the taste of blood like metal in his mouth. He leapt to his feet, his eyes searching for Harry who was scrambling back on his hands.

“RUN!” Peter screamed, looking at Harry with all the love in the world. His best friend, his brother. If he could be free, Peter would do anything.

Norman was lost in a feral haze, his instincts demanding he eradicate the creature that stood between him and his prized Omega.

Peter didn’t give him time to react first. With one last look at his friend, he charged the Alpha once more, a bestial growl ripping from his own mouth.

They came together in a mass of fangs. It was a losing battle, Peter knew. Norman was strong, even for an Alpha.

But he needed to buy Harry time, so he fought mercilessly, ignoring how painful the slash of Alpha fangs felt on his skin, or the dread that pooled in his stomach at the realization of his choice which threatened him to back down.

When he heard the splash of water, he only fought harder. It was only when Norman wrestled him to the ground, his hands ripping the cloth from his groin, and his ass pulled up that he resigned himself to his fate.

If he let this happen, if he let himself be raped, it would give Harry the last bit of time he needed to get to the other side of the river.

So, he lessened his struggling. He allowed himself to be put in the most shameful of positions, his knees spread, his face pushed into the ground, and his hips angled up.

Norman was beyond words, too feral to speak, which was a small dose of luck. If Peter heard him slurring demeaning insults, he might not have been able to go through with it.

He tried to separate from his body when he felt the hardened tip of the Alpha’s disgusting cock at his entrance. It began to push inside, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, praying for death when the roar of Satan himself shook through the forest.

For a second, Peter wondered if he’d died and gone to the actual hell. Maybe Norman had killed him during the rape, and he’d been sent to suffer away the rest of his eternal days.

There was no other explanation for the sound he heard. But the feeling of Norman’s cock stilling against him had him opening his eyes.

All he could see was the thick grass of the forest, all he could smell was the earthy scent of soil and mud. He could hear footsteps, but only vaguely, with one ear pressed into the ground.

What he could feel, however, was the sensation of Norman being lifted away from him. Peter collapsed onto the ground, his body weak and bloody.

It took him a second for his mind to return to himself. His limbs were slow to push his chest up, his neck achy as it turned to see what happened.

His eyes were met with gore and brutality. The Scarred One sunk bite after bite into Norman’s neck, ripping the flesh up and off like it was mutton.

His eyes were crimson, his body bathed in the same color as Norman’s now lifeless corpse sprayed its remaining fluid all over the other Alpha.

Peter watched in horror as the man really did resemble Satan, a bloodthirstiness in his eyes that had nothing to do with feralness.

“PETER! PETER!” Harry’s voice eventually flowed into Peter’s ears, the yells of his friend sounding so far off. But he couldn’t pay any attention to them.

His gaze was focused on the savagery in front of him, on the Alpha who displayed it. Peter wouldn’t remember what exact emotion ran through him at that moment, but when the Scarred One dropped Norman to the ground like a sack of meat, and finally looked up at him, Peter knew his life would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Lots of things happening. Lemme know what you think! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go. Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story, I'm loving it so far! <3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of suicidal thoughts
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Peter had every reason in the world to panic. He was being stared down by an Alpha who was nude from the waist up and covered in blood. His mouth dripped with it.

The scars made him look more monster than man, but Peter’s fear had dissipated when Norman took his last breath.

All that was left was pure shock, one that even Harry’s voice couldn’t penetrate. A dark scent slowly wafted through Peter’s nose and the all too familiar burning in his gut had him snapping from his daze.

Heat bloomed over every inch of skin, and slick was quick to ooze out of him. Peter watched as his pheromones were caught by the wind and he knew the second the Alpha registered them.

His lips curled back in an inviting flash of fangs, his upper body curling forward in mating posture. Something was wrong though, his eyes looked conflicted, pained.

A growl bubbled to the surface of the man’s mouth and Peter was helpless against his body’s response. The urge to present was so overwhelming, it nearly knocked the air from his lungs.

He’d been undernourished for so long; he wasn’t used to this intensity of his heats. They only came twice a year and Peter’s usually only lasted a day, if that.

Some of the Omega’s, like Harry, couldn’t go into heat at all, their bodies unable to handle the stress. So the way his body burned and ached now, was entirely foreign to Peter.

He wanted to submit to this Alpha, to be taken by him. The feelings screamed out inside him at the same time that they abhorred him.

The man hadn’t moved and as each second passed, the more out of control he seemed, his muscles coiled and straining.

Peter tried to crawl toward the river, but his movements were jerky, his instincts battling him internally. During his heats in the past, he’d never yearned for an Alpha. Never.

No matter how empty he felt, or how wet he got, he was always able to maintain his hatred of his inferior position and the Alphas who lorded it over him.

So, he had no experience with this, this lust and influence and _pain_. It physically hurt to pull away from the scarred Alpha.

His viciousness should have terrified him, but it just didn’t. Like yesterday, Peter knew instinctively that it wouldn’t be used on him.

Instead, the quiet voice he detested pointed it out as an example of the Alphas strength. And what more could an Omega ask for than a fierce protector?

Peter squeezed his lips together as a whimper threatened to break through. He didn’t know why the man was hesitating, but if Peter made that noise, he would be at the Alpha’s mercy.

He was still too far from the water’s edge, his vision blurring with tears as the pain ripped into him. He couldn’t see Harry, couldn’t hear him.

His senses were all tuned to the Alpha, to the way his breath moved through the air, the way his scent made Peter shiver, and the way his body was formed.

They all called to him, part of him was exhilarated, and the other was revolted. He could no longer hold in the whine at the back of his throat, and he was disgusted with the neediness of it.

He wasn’t surprised when he looked up to see the Alpha sprinting towards him, his eyes wild and red. Peter’s had turned gold long ago, but now even they burned at the sight before him.

He hated how relieved it made him feel, and how at war with himself. But, instead of the man forcing him into position, what happened was too perplexing for Peter to understand.

The Scarred One picked his body up and for a split second, Peter nearly purred at the feeling of rough hands on his heated body. But then, he was carried and thrown, right into the scalding coldness of the river.

The second his head broke the surface, he gasped for air in desperation. The cold did nothing to soothe the burn, and instead the stab of rejection had Peter crying out in pain.

“GO!” The Alpha roared at him, the word distorted and forceful. Peter realized he wanted him to swim, to reach the other side of the river.

Why, why was he letting him go? What should have been the most fortunate experience he’d ever had was instead wracked with grief and confusion.

The river wasn’t too deep, but his feet were unable to touch the bottom, and the current was swift to carry him down wind. He kicked to stay afloat, but that was all he could really do.

He finally heard Harry screaming his name, and he looked over to see his friend running along the river’s edge, eyes panicked and arms flailing.

Peter tried to swim over to him, like he’d practiced so many times before. It had been easy then, so easy to imagine his freedom and kick toward it.

Now, with his heat cutting into him like an axe, it was nearly impossible. Maybe he could have done it. But one thing even more powerful than his heat took hold.

It was a yearning he didn’t know he possessed, one he never wanted to feel. It felt like another person had taken up station in his body, and when he opened his mouth to cry a tone that only Alphas could answer, it wasn’t the Peter that he knew. 

And answer it, the Scarred One did. Despite whatever effort he had expended to throw Peter away from him, it was pointless.

The man dove into the water, and with all the power of the soldier he was, he reached Peter in mere moments.

Peter screamed in loss and rejoice at the same time. He nearly split into two when the Alpha, no longer in total control of himself, hauled them back to land.

He was laid on the ground with the Alpha hovering over him and Peter could no longer hold back the tears that spilled over and the sobs that wrecked his body.

He’d been so prepared to be raped by Norman, but that was for Harry. Now, to have lost his dream, not because of another but because of himself, was earth shattering.

Peter was devastated. That emotion alone would be too much, but he was still in heat, still burning for the man above. And god, there was that awful part of him that was happy about it.

The Alpha looked down at him and slowly brought a hand up, his fingers wiping at the tears on Peter’s cheeks and smearing blood in their place.

Peter stared up into the red eyes, shocked at the gentleness he saw in them. He was deep in heat, slick coating his ass, thighs, and pooling on the ground.

He could see the effort it took for the man to fight off the need to mate him, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

But Peter was too tired to fight himself anymore, regardless of how angry he was at himself for it. So, more whimpers spilled from his mouth and the Alpha had him face down with his ass up in seconds.

What had felt so wrong with Norman felt so _right_ now, so natural. The position itself worked to calm the searing in his bones and he could even breathe easier. Peter was living his worst nightmare, and the trapped Omega inside him was living his best dream.

To be raped was one thing, to be turned into a consenting and needy Omega was another. He couldn’t even fight himself, couldn’t argue with how powerfully he responded to this Alpha. How willingly.

He felt lips on his back, felt the lathing of a tongue trace his pronounced spine. He willed himself to act like a frightened mule and kick, but it was no use.

Encouraging little mewls came from him instead, his hips practically shaking in some erotic little dance. Peter didn’t know his body anymore; he didn’t know himself.

The Alpha’s hips touched him, and the hardness of his cock was unmistakable. Peter wished he felt fear at the size of him, but all he felt was desire and need.

He’d never even used his fingers before, refusing to give into his Omega hormones, to the emptiness that threatened to take over.

But those heats had been pathetic compared to this one. And he didn’t know how he ever resisted before, he certainly couldn’t now.

The Alpha still wore loose pants and Peter was surprised when he didn’t feel a bare cock pressed against him.

What he did feel was fangs, right at his nape, directly over his scent gland. Peter’s eyes flew open wide, exhilaration and dread weaving together like a toxic elixir that could be both antidote and poison.

When they pierced Peter’s skin, his fate was sealed.

He was a mated Omega.

~ ~ ~

Peter woke up disoriented, his body feeling lighter than it ever had, but his mind was a mess. His eyes stayed closed, his breath surprisingly even.

“Wade, what-“

“I know. Jesus fucking Christ I know.”

“I thought we all agreed not to-“

“I didn’t mean for it to happen!”

“Sh! He’s asleep!”

“He was almost there Dom. He was-“

“I know Wade. We’ll deal with it. He’s your mate now.”

_Mate_. The word snapped into Peter like a knife to the chest and he flew upright. He looked around the room and hissed, his feet thrusting him back on the bed until he hit a backboard of all things.

He’d never even seen a bed with a backboard before. There were four people in the room, and every single one of them was an Alpha.

One of them was General Danvers, her armor gone, and her arms crossed. Another was the blonde giant from before, his hair cut close to his head and his jaw lined with a uniform beard.

Another man, even bigger than the first, had long blonde hair and shadowed facial hair. There was another female with large curly hair and a white patch of skin over her eye that contrasted with the rest of her body.

Peter pulled his lips back in aggression at the sight of them. He’d die fighting if that’s what it took. But then, another Alpha that had been sitting off to the side stood up.

It was him, and the second Peter’s eyes met his, the world stopped spinning and while he calmed down, his heart sped up.

But he wasn’t in heat anymore, the mating bite ensured that. So, Peter’s growl was livid and pointed directly at the Scarred One.

The growl contained pure grief. He’d been in the water. He could have gotten away. But as angry as he was at this Alpha for triggering his heat, he was most angry at himself.

Even now, he itched to touch the man. Peter knew that his body would crave the contact of him alone now. It made him want to scream.

The Alpha moved toward him and Peter flinched away, hands coming up to protect his face like they always did.

He felt pathetic and weak. His body was so tired, his muscles sore from the Hunt. With his hands to his face he noticed the bandages littering his skin.

He looked at them, confused. Harry would sometimes beg for bandages from the York healer, but the Beta was a poor man, and Peter got beat too often.

But when one of the villagers would take a knife to him, which happened every few months, the healer would spare a small roll.

Peter could never afford stitches, so his scars were bulky and jagged. But the bandages kept him from losing too much blood.

He couldn’t help but peel off the bandages he wore now, which were nicer and cleaner than those he used to have.

Peter ignored the staring of the people in the room and focused on the threads that were literally holding his flesh together.

Stitches. He had stitches. “I’ll get new dressings.” One of the Alphas said. Peter looked up to see it was the other female who promptly left the room.

“No one will hurt you.” Peter’s eyes snapped to Wade, and he swallowed.

“Why do I have stitches?” The Alphas all looked at each other. Wade spoke up first.

“That piece of shit tore you up pretty good.” The undercurrent of rage was barely concealed.

“I can’t afford them. Take them out.” Again, glances were cast around. Peter thrust his arm out toward them. “I need them out. If you give me a knife, I can do it myself.”

It was silly, probably, to be talking about this. Peter was mated. He had an Alpha. No, if the rumors were true--and going off how he killed Norman, he believed they were--he had the most dangerous Alpha in Avora, a kingdom already known for its battle prowess.

Harry had gotten to the other side of the river, but he didn’t know where he was or what was happening to him. So many other things were more important than Peter’s stupid cuts, but all his mind could focus on right now was how expensive the stitches were. 

The way they all looked at him could have been funny, but Peter was dead serious, and they didn’t seem to get that.

“You need the stitches, and you won’t have to pay for them.” General Danvers replied.

“We need to get out of here.” The other female walked in, fresh bandages in hand. “I can barely hold back anymore. Have you seen the way they treat-“

“Domino, not now.” General Danvers grabbed the bandages and held them up in the air. “We need to put these on you, but you should clean yourself up.”

Peter paused, trying to hold onto his sanity because he was seconds from flipping out. “Where?” He figured he should ask for the nearest stream or well. That’s where he usually got his bathing water. Though he only did that once a week, if that.

It seemed a little excessive to do it now. Peter had worse wounds and lived in much dirtier conditions. But he wasn’t about to say too much to people he didn’t know. And again, he didn’t feel in his right mind, and they seemed to know it.

“There’s a bath in the next room, with cloth nearby. The water is warm so it shouldn’t hurt too badly. Just don’t soak the stitches.” General Danvers gestured to a doorway off to the side and left the bandages on a dresser. “We’ll leave now.” Peter watched as they all left the room, except for Wade, who just stared at him.

General Danvers paused before leaving and she turned to smack the Alpha’s shoulder, but he didn’t move. “Wade.” She said curtly. Peter didn’t meet the man’s eyes, but he refused to look down completely.

Eventually, they all left, and Peter was alone. He didn’t let himself continue to sit, or even lay down. He needed to keep moving.

This happened from time to time. This…shock. Especially when he was younger, before he developed the hard-outer shell he had now.

The last time had been when Harry was raped. Peter had never been a fool to their place in the world. Even before presenting, they were poor orphans, worthless in the eyes of the villagers and nobles alike.

But at that moment, when both of them bloomed as Omegas, their lives were sold to the demons. That had been years ago, but Peter knew what to do.

He kept his mind empty, kept his movements as focused as possible. All he allowed his thoughts to attach to was the pain in his skin and muscles.

Peter didn’t take time to marvel at the large metal bowl that was filled with water. He simply took off the pants he’d been dressed in and grabbed at the cloth hanging off the side so he could get to work wetting it and dabbing at his skin.

He realized there was no real need, his skin was cleaned of blood and grime and the stitches were neat and tight. They’d only wanted to give him some time alone.

That was when the dam broke. Tears started to spill one by one as Peter continued to unwrap his bandages which were on all four limbs and even his stomach.

He cleaned around the wounds as the sobs started to shake his body. He was mourning, like people did over graves. Except what he’d loss was his possible life, and…Harry.

While he never got close to it, he had thought about bringing a knife to his throat, or maybe drowning himself in the Styx many times.

It made him feel better, during the dark times, to imagine that he could end it if he really wanted to. But he’d look at Harry’s face and promise himself to never do it.

He’d kept his sights on the Styx, but as a path to freedom. Peter hadn’t even dared to dream about what came after; he just knew that it would be worth the effort it took to get there.

But now, there was nothing. Maybe this was why he didn’t dream of his life after the Hunt. Because in the back of his mind, he must have known this was a possibility.

His thoughts broke loose and they disoriented him. What was the Alpha who Marked him like? Was he truly as savage as they said?

What was Avora like? Where was Harry? Would he seem him again? Was he going to be taken forcibly? Bred forcible? Would his babes be taken from him like they sometimes were in Kree?

Peter reached back to pull away the bandage from his neck, dabbing the cloth over the angry bite Mark and dropping to his knees as his world crashed down around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH it's crazy! I'm exited to start off a story where they are already mated. I hope everyone liked it!   
> See you guys next time! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is excited to see what happens! However, this chapter gets a little heavy at one point. So, 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE OF AN UNDERAGE CHILD. It doesn't involve Peter or Wade. 
> 
> If you want to skip this part, it is the section in all italics. I will have a note at the end about what happened during it so you can still understand the plot. That being said...
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Peter was staring at the Scarred One who was sitting on the bed. He’d finished his crying fit, redressed, and figured he should go face his reality.

He stopped in the doorway and took in the man. Even sitting down, he was almost Peter’s height and he was about three, maybe even four, times his size.

His skin was just as everyone said, completely covered in thick scars. He had no hair, anywhere. He wore a black tunic and loose-fitting pants, neither of which covered how built with muscle he was.

His shoulder and thighs pushed at the fabric and with the way the shirt fell, Peter could tell he had a tight and tapered waist.

Avorians truly were a different kind, though he suspected this Alpha was something else entirely. Peter ignored the way his body was pulled toward the mans, how appealing his big body was to him.

Only one thing came to mind to say. “Are you going to rape me?” Just because he’d been spared earlier didn’t mean he wouldn’t receive worse now.

Some Alphas liked to play with their prey. The man stood with such swiftness; Peter couldn’t help but step back. “I would never hurt you.” He said it with such surety it was almost funny. Almost.

“I’ve heard that before.” Peter urged himself not to show any apprehension as he walked to grab the bandages on the dresser and passed the Alpha to climb on the mattress. A real mattress.

He’d worked as a servant for some villagers with mattresses, but those were often left on the floor, not risen up like this one was.

He got on top, ignoring the way the Alpha turned to look at him. It was strange and contradictory, to not feel threatened by a man like the Scarred One, but still feel the fear of being at his mercy.

Peter rearranged himself on the bed, finding some semblance of comfort before looking back up at the man who was his mate.

“I’m sorry,” He said. The words didn’t make sense to Peter at first, and several moments of silence passed before he could understand what was being said to him. “I Marked you without consent.”

Peter closed his eyes, trying to remind himself that this was probably all a game. The genuine tone, his apologetic posture, meant nothing. Besides, even if it did, that didn’t change the truth.

“I made you do it.” He replied, looking up to the man’s eyes. “I remember what happened and I know I made you do it.”

The Alpha shook his head, the ridge where his eyebrows should be dipped down in furrow, his lips tight in a thin line.

Peter raised his hand. “I don’t know what your motive is, and I can’t seem to care. But it’s over, it happened. My hormones got the best of me and your instincts took care of the rest. I don’t know why you tried to help me, or if that’s what you really were trying to do by throwing me in the river, but it doesn’t matter now.” He didn’t know how convincing his words were when his eyes were probably swollen and red, but Peter meant them all the same.

Half the reason he had cried was because it was his fault that he was here. He could blame the Alpha, but his memory wouldn’t let him.

His heat wasn’t under his control, so it wasn’t like he wanted this, but it was his whimper that made the man snap.

He’d been trying to control himself. Peter had gone over and over it in his mind. He didn’t understand why the Alpha hadn’t just raped him, much less why he wanted him to reach the other side of the river.

He suspected that, perhaps he didn’t, maybe he really was just playing with his food. Peter couldn’t know. But it was Peter’s cry that called to the Alpha’s instincts, and as much as he wanted to be angry about it, there was just no point.

He’d gotten very good at dealing with life as it crashed into him, and he couldn’t afford to let that end just because his life felt ruined.

Harry was still out there, and Peter wouldn’t rest till he knew he was on his feet as a free Omega. The Alpha growled, his fist swinging out to punch the wall that the bed was pressed up against.

Peter winced as a large hole was left in the wood and he watched in shock as the man stalked out of the room, without another word.

Confusion would put it lightly; Peter didn’t know what was going on and he was too exhausted to care. He didn’t even know what was to become of him, though his move to Avora was probably a sure thing.

Peter couldn’t think about that now though, not with Harry out there somewhere. He needed to find him, so as much as his body needed rest, he wouldn’t be getting any.

After what happened, he didn’t think he could sleep if he tried.

~ ~ ~

Finding his way around the castle was like being trapped in the cornfields outside of York. Peter and Harry would often hide there from the older kids or worse, a drunken Alpha looking for someone vulnerable.

But the fields always had an end, and it felt like the castle went on forever. After wrapping his wounds, he waited several hours in the dark until the familiar hush of deep night fell over the castle.

He assumed that the guests from Avora would be staying in the castle, so it didn’t surprise him that they’d brought him here as well. York wasn’t overly far, but he needed to get walking now.

However, after slipping out of bed, he’d been wondering the halls ever since and it became more frustrating by the minute.

The castle was deserted, so Peter guessed that it was late enough for everyone to be asleep, but early enough for the servants not to be up making preparations for the day.

But that also meant there was no one to follow, no way to know where he was going. Eventually, after far too long, he found the kitchen and a side exit, most likely for servants, cooks, and maids.

Peter didn’t pay any mind to the fact that he was shirtless and barefoot, he was beyond focusing on himself anymore. Not that he’d done that since presenting.

It had been about keeping Harry safe for the longest time. It still was. Avoiding the castle guards was a pain, but with his size, Peter made it down to the village without too much trouble.

Steering clear of Alphas stumbling out of taverns and brothels took a little more effort but he was able to find plenty of cracks in the castle walls that he wedged his body through to get out.

He never thought he’d be thankful for Kree’s poverty, but that had been his old life. His new one was shaping up into one with even less fortune and he’d need to go with it if he didn’t want to drown.

Peter knew how to navigate in the dark, using the constellations above to help direct him back to York. It was the one thing he did by himself.

After what happened, Harry’s fear of the dark was too extreme for him to venture out past sunset unless absolutely necessary.

But Peter loved the night. He loved the way the stars gleamed, and how the moon was often enough to light one’s way.

He used to walk all the way to the Styx River, just to watch the way the moon glittered softly over the ripples. Like a promise of a better future. Even if that future was damned now, the feeling of the night air on his skin was like a healing salve.

There’d be no way to get to and from York before dawn, even if he ran, so Peter didn’t try. He walked hurriedly, out of concern for Harry, but he also took the time to enjoy the walk.

His muscles were sore, his cuts and bruises a constant ache but he was able to breathe easy and not let them bother him much.

At times like this, Peter felt free. Or, he used to. Now, there was an annoying and painful sting in his chest. He rubbed at it distractedly as he moved over the hills of Kree, avoiding the common road in case the late traveler was passing by.

The further he got from the Kree Castle, the more his discomfort rose. He tried to ignore it, but it was insistent. Peter felt like he did when danger was imminent, but there wasn’t anything around.

He was close enough to the path for animals to be wary of coming near, and he could hear nothing but the soft patting of his feet and slight tilt of his breath.

So, he brushed the feeling off and kept going, his legs growing shaky with fatigue. Once he made it over the hill that stood next to York, and gazed upon his village, he froze.

An Omega hadn’t escaped across the Styx in many more decades than Peter had been alive, so what became of them afterward was somewhat of a mystery.

What Peter had been able to find out was that a Mated Alpha was stationed near the river, and if an Omega was able to cross, they’d be safely escorted back to their village to pack their things.

After that, it was anyone’s guess. Harry had once suggested that whatever happened to them afterward couldn’t be good. _It’s a trap_. At the time, Peter had thought the same.

Until an Omega named Stan came travelling through York. He’d been an elder, and he was unmated. It was unheard of, to be a free Omega without a mate.

The oldest unmated Omegas Peter knew were the ones at the brothels, many of which were either mated off eventually, or died young.

Naturally, Peter followed him around the village in awe. The man had caught him staring and smiled warmly, gesturing at him to talk. He’d even offered Peter tea, the only tea he’d ever drank.

It was sweet and earthy; he savored every drop. While he did, he peppered the old man with questions and it didn’t take long for him to tell Peter that he’d been from the village of Manhal, one not far from York.

And he’d crossed the Styx about sixty years before. Harry had been working as a servant at the time, so he never fully believed Peter, but it was one of his most vivid memories.

Stan told Peter how he did it, how he practiced, and how, when he was free, he became a scribe. Omegas in Kree weren’t allowed jobs outside of child rearing and perhaps helping with farming so to think he was a scribe was the stuff of fantasy.

Peter had only been able to talk to him for a few moments, so he got little more information than that. The Orphanage Master, Jameson, had caught Peter “slacking” and forced him back to work. Stan tried to stop him, but he was frail, and Peter smiled at him in reassurance.

The man had looked at him with a pained and knowing expression, before Peter was taken back to the fields. Ever since, when doubt came upon Peter, he remembered Stan, the last Omega to get free.

And now, the last was Harry. Peter just needed to make sure he was safe and would be taken care of. Then, they could do whatever they wanted to him. He didn’t care.

Looking down at York now, Peter felt numb. It was his home and his hell, where he laid his head to rest and the one place he never wanted to see again.

He broke into a run down the hill and headed to the one place Harry had to be. The Village Leader’s house. Norman was dead, his murder accepted as part of two Alphas battling over an Omega.

It didn’t happen often, no one wanted to die over some sullied Omega, but when it did, no one batted an eye. And no one would miss Norman, least of all Peter.

As he made his way there, Peter squeezed his hand over his chest because the pain there was almost searing. He rubbed it with his knuckles as he approached the building, to no avail.

The first thing he noticed was the candle lights that lit up the entire thing, like a beacon in the middle of the darkness.

It was strange, outright wrong, really. The soft hum of drums was even more alarming. York was a farming village, which meant you went to bed early and got up even earlier.

It was closer to dawn than sunset at this point, and Peter felt unease creep up his spine like a snake. He approached swiftly though, wanting to check on Harry as soon as possible.

A few large trees shrouded the house, so Peter hid behind one of the trunks to peer inside through the hole that served as a window.

Shock was one word, but it didn’t take long for a guttural pain to follow on its heels at the sight Peter was met with.

There he was. Harry was dancing, of all things, surrounded by some of the other village Omegas. And he was smiling, really smiling.

A glow was cast over his eyes, one that had disappeared that night so long ago. Peter felt the world drop out from underneath him as he listened to people celebrate Harry.

He could have walked into Harry being raped a second time, and it would have been easier. Cause then he could rush in and kill the bastard who was doing it, like he failed to do five years ago.

But this, he had no right to barge in on this. He owed Harry everything. It didn’t matter how betrayed he felt, how gutted.

His friend wasn’t looking for him, wasn’t desperate to find him. But how could he be? Peter knew the truth. Harry had been by his side since he could remember.

But after that night, Harry had never been able to look at Peter the same way, and Peter never blamed him. It played over his mind like it had done a thousand times before, in all its horrific detail.

~ ~ ~

_“Peter, are you sure about this?” Harry followed after him like a puppy, worried to get caught again. The lats time, they’d been beaten so harshly they hadn’t been able to work the next day._

_No work, no food. It was the first rule of the orphanage. “We need to eat.” Peter whispered back, keeping light on his feet._

_“If we get caught, we won’t eat!” Peter rolled his eyes and kept going. They didn’t get much food as it was and Peter couldn’t ignore the hunger anymore. His body had been aching all day, his stomach cramping painfully. He couldn’t make it till tomorrow, or the next day if Jameson felt like being cruel._

_Sneaking into the Village Leader’s private garden wouldn’t be too hard, and if they only took one of the ripe tomatoes each, it would go unnoticed._

_“Peter~”_

_“Shh,” Peter shushed him, waving his hand at his friend with impatience. They made their way through the village, avoiding the taverns and brothels which would be pouring with patrons._

_They knew the village layout so well they could take the path blind. Still, it wasn’t like Harry’s concerns didn’t make sense._

_Norman had taken to targeting Harry whenever he caught sight of him. Once they were older, hopefully Norman would become bored with it and stop. Afterall, who wanted to bother with two nameless orphan Betas?_

_It didn’t take long to sneak back behind Norman’s house, using the few trees as cover. The garden was covered by wooden posts and vines._

_Norman would most likely be at the brothels again, it was where he always spent his time. The two crept along, keeping absolutely silent, until they reached the edge of the garden._

_A small fence lined it, and they easily climbed over. Peter starred at the tomatoes and salivated. His stomach croaked and he wasn’t paying attention as his toe caught on a root and he fell to the ground._

_Harry tripped over his foot and fell on top of him, both of them trying to hold in muffled groans. They laid there, frozen for a few seconds until they were sure no one had heard._

_Harry quietly rolled off of Peter who tried to get up when a rip of pain slid through his body like a knife. He gasped, doubling over and trying to keep a cry of pain at bay._

_Suddenly, Peter could smell something pungent, and it was coming from him. Wetness coated the back of his pants and horror painted itself through his body._

_He looked at Harry, who stared at him in shock. Omega. He was an Omega. Peter didn’t have time to grieve, to panic over what this meant, because a familiar growl ripped through the house._

_Harry grabbed Peter and hauled him up and over the fence, letting Peter fall to the ground because he couldn’t stand. His body broke out in a flushed heat, sweat beading over his skin._

_He could hear Norman before he could see him. Peter tried to yell at Harry to run, but only sounds of pain came out of his mouth._

_Harry tried to drag Peter, but they were both weak, both only eleven. It was too early for either of them to present, and they’d both assumed they’d be Betas._

_Omegas weren’t all that common, but maybe it had been wistful thinking. Either way, they were never going to get away._

_Norman came crashing through his back entryway, all dripping fangs and predatory red gaze. He came at Peter in a blaze, and Harry stepped between them._

_Harry, the meekest orphan of them all, let Norman tackle him to the ground. Once the Alpha saw who it was, it was over._

_Peter was the one burning with heat, but Norman’s obsession with Harry had gone on for years, and by the way Norman’s nostrils flared, and the way Harry screamed out, Peter knew the truth._

_Born the same year, both orphans, and now, they were both Omegas. Peter tried to kick out at Norman, but his gaze was blurred, his movements jerky._

_Peter writhed on the ground in pain, rolling over to watch as Norman ripped Harry’s pants from his body and force his friend onto his knees._

_Peter screamed in anguish. Norman tore his own pants open, and Peter saw the man’s engorged cock straining upwards._

_Peter got to his knees, or tried to, the world spinning and his body getting hotter as each moment passed._

_He watched as Harry’s tear stained face went white, his mouth dropping open in a piercing scream, as Norman sank himself inside of him._

_Peter cried, clawing at the ground to get closer, but it felt like they were fields away and his body wouldn’t listen._

_Harry’s eyes were black, his pain evident and each violent thrust made blood splatter on the ground between Harry’s legs._

_The sound of it made Peter sick, and he retched on the ground uselessly, having nothing in his stomach to vomit back up._

_He tried to beg Norman to stop, but Peter’s speech was slurred, his words disjointed and senseless. Then, he focused on the fangs jutting out from Norman’s gums._

_It was forbidden to mate an Omega outside of the Hunt, but Peter knew that wouldn’t stop him. However, their screams didn’t go unheard, and this scene was not a new one in York, or in all of Kree._

_It didn’t take long for other villagers to come running, grabbing Norman and forcing him out of Harry who collapsed to the ground in a bloodied heap._

_Peter couldn’t see anything but Harry’s lifeless eyes as people grabbed them both and carried them off. It was what happened._

_Omegas were raped, and the other villagers always came to stop it before a Mating Bite could occur. It wasn’t a rescue, no one stayed to tend to Peter or Harry afterward._

_They simply couldn’t afford King Ronan’s wrath should he find out he lost another Omega from the Hunt. So, they dropped them both off at the orphanage and Jameson left them in the basement to either survive their heats or die through them._

_Unfortunately, mercy didn’t look upon them kindly, and the next memory both of them had was waking up an Omega._

_~ ~ ~_

After the rape, Peter didn’t remember anything, and neither did Harry. Other than knowing looks, the hidden scars that sometimes flashed across their faces, they never spoke of it.

Harry never had a heat again; his body was too malnourished, and it wasn’t uncommon for raped Omegas to go dry for long periods. It was a small dose of luck, though Norman never stopped his harassment.

After it happened, Peter never forgave himself. He was always the more reckless of the two, and he’d always protected Harry.

But the moment he needed him the most, Peter failed him. He had been in heat too, but that brought him little solace.

After all, it had been his idea to sneak into Norman’s garden. If they’d stayed home, like Harry had wanted to do, none of it would have happened.

Their fates as Omegas were sealed upon conception, but Peter never got the sight of Harry’s eyes and his blood out of his mind.

As badly as he wanted to escape his life as an Omega, he wanted it for Harry more. It was why he practiced running so much, why he forced Harry to do the same.

Peter may have been desperate to cross the river, but more than that, he just wanted his friend to cross it. So, while the pain of what he was seeing cut into him, Peter couldn’t look away. Harry looked happy, free, because he was.

Every moment of effort they’d put into preparing for the Hunt had paid off. Peter wanted to be sad, but he couldn’t be upset or even angry at Harry.

After that night, his friend never looked at him the same way and sometimes, when he thought Peter wasn’t looking, he’d scowl at him with resentment.

It was what Peter deserved. Harry being free, and Peter being forcibly mated was the only way Peter could atone for what he did. And he realized it in that moment.

So, he didn’t rush inside to hug his friend. He didn’t beg Harry to run away with him. He didn’t do any of the things he wanted to do because Harry deserved better.

Peter couldn’t drag him down again. Harry could be like Stan, and that was worth every ounce of suffering Peter could endure.

He swallowed, smiling through tear-soaked eyes at his friend one last time. His only family in the world. Harry would be free for the both of them, and that was all Peter could ask for.

He turned around and ran, never once looking back. There was only one place for him to go now. The Styx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics section: This was a flashback of Harry being raped by Norman because Peter and Harry tried to steal food from his garden and they went into heat. They were both eleven. 
> 
> So, let me know what you guys think! I'm loving writing this so I really hope everyone is enjoying it! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is a long chapter! Thank you for the love, as always. I have a huge, five hour test to take tomorrow so I'm posting this to get a bit of luck! If that makes any sense. I hope you love it!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

He was being foolish, Peter knew that. He knew it when his legs started screaming in pain for him to stop. He knew it when who knows how many of his wounds opened up and started to pour blood. And he knew it when he dove headfirst into the Styx.

It was summertime, but the river was never warm to begin with and it was barley dawn. The sun peaked just over the east horizon, like it was chasing Peter. He’d been running for hours, his feet carrying him from York to the Styx at a much slower pace because of how injured and tired he was.

He was running on desperation alone, his heart punching in his chest like it was close to breaking. Peter didn’t exactly know what he was doing. For once, he didn’t have a plan, which could have been a euphoric feeling, but all he could feel was dread.

Despite his other wounds opening, and how deep his soreness was, it was his chest that hurt the most. He’d been stabbed twice before, once in the shoulder and once in the hips.

They’d been small blades, but Peter remembered the feeling of being punched, with the real pain coming only after he realized what happened. The throbbing was far deeper than a cut, and it expanded outward as time went on.

The pain in his chest was like that, but far worse. Peter thought it was coming from his lungs since he’d been running for so long, but it never stopped, and Peter had refused to take a break.

Once he was in the water, the coldness shocked his system and he started paddling and kicking like a mule. He needed to get across but just like last time, it felt like he was being pulled back. Even as he got closer to the other side, it was like he was leaving parts of him behind.

It took more effort than he was used to, but finally, he reached the other end and used the long grass and tree roots to hoist himself out of the water.

That was when he heard it. A roar, the kind that came out of demons in the villager’s tales. It boomed through the forest, and it was like a spear through his chest. If he thought it hurt before, it was nothing compared to this.

Peter cried out, digging his face into the grass and writhing on the ground. He didn’t know what was happening, but animal like growls continued to rip through the trees and Peter forced himself to get up, blood continuing to flow from his wounds, saturating his pants and coating his bare skin.

He got up on his feet and ran, the only thing he could ever do. He tried not to panic as the animal sounds got closer, louder. Peter internally thanked his stamina while cursing his weakness. He could run for long distances and keep a pretty good pace, but he couldn’t make up for years of little food and injury.

His body simply couldn’t go beyond a certain point, and he wasn’t in any condition to walk, much less run. But he tried, forcing his stumbling legs into something that could get his body moving forward. Peter didn’t know how far he was actually able to go before the growls disappeared with a splash of water.

Whatever the hell it was, it was coming for Peter. He wasn’t going to get away, but he kept moving like he could. Dying this way would probably be painful but really, it was fitting. Peter lived in pain and he’d die the same way. After what happened to Harry because of him, maybe he deserved it.

When he was tackled, Peter just closed his eyes and imaged sparkling water and ivory moonlight. Instead of the impact of the ground, or teeth shredding into his neck, he landed on something solid but not painfully hard.

Peter’s eyes snapped open to find himself horizontal, but instead of on the ground, he was splayed over another body. He tried to push himself up, but the pain was too much and he groaned. Thick arms wrapped around him and gently pushed Peter even further into the hard chest.

The scent that enveloped him was that of musk, an earthiness that had Peter salivating, a reaction he was too tired to fight. His body gave up, collapsing onto the body of what Peter knew belonged to the Scarred One, his mate.

He was lifted up and rearranged, the pain from his wounds was sharp but the one in his chest vanished, like it had never even been there. The Alpha held him with an arm hooked under Peter’s knees, the other at his back.

Peter couldn’t help but lean into the man’s chest which was also bare, and the skin to skin contact made unwanted feelings of peace and relief fill his body. The scent of the man made Peter feel safe, an emotion he had felt only a handful of times, and like this one, they had all been an illusion. But unlike those memories, Peter wouldn’t fall for it now.

His hormones told him one thing, but his experiences knew better. Especially with the sound the Scarred One made, truly akin to a monster. Still, he couldn’t ignore the way the Alpha pressed his mouth into Peter’s hair, like he was scenting him as well, or the way he pulled Peter so close to his body, it felt like he was being cherished.

The man said nothing, and Peter was unable to fight the exhaustion any longer. He fell asleep in the cradle of the strong arms that held him, taking advantage of the solace that having an Alpha nearby brought, even if he’d never admit it. He didn’t even wake when he was carried back across the river.

~ ~ ~

The situation Peter was in when he finally woke up was one he’d never once thought he’d be in, in his entire life. And he’d often thought about a lot of possible, horrifying events that could happen to him. This one didn’t feel horrifying, and if you’d asked him the last time he’d been awake, he would have said it was impossible.

For one thing, Peter had never felt so rested, though that didn’t much surprise him. The mattress he was on far exceeded the orphanage floor. What did throw him off was waking up to the feeling of warmth and security, his body laying extremely close to another.

One breath through his lungs told him who it was, and Peter was caught between wanting to lash out and curl back up. In the end he just laid there frozen, his head ticking up just slightly so Peter could gaze up at the Alpha’s face.

He looked…peaceful, downright tranquil. It was strange to see someone with such hard features look so calm. Peter took his time looking at the deep-set eyes that had no lashes, the hard jawline that ran down into broad shoulders that dwarfed Peter.

The scars were almost an afterthought, but if he really looked at them, they reminded him of the ripples of the Styx and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to touch them. He resisted for a while, but who was awake to see him? He was laying on his side, his arms curled up against his chest, so he slowly unraveled one and brought his hand up to the Alpha’s face.

He didn’t know why he was doing this, but he couldn’t stop, like he was in a trance as he laid one finger on the man’s cheek. Peter kept his touch feather light, dragging the digit down to his jaw and across to his lips which had lost their outline and color but were still plump.

Peter slowly pushed his finger down, testing the way his bottom lip gave, and how surprisingly soft they were despite the scars. In one quick motion, the Alpha’s eyes snapped open. Peter went to snatch his arm back, but the man was faster, his hand shooting up to grab Peter’s wrist and forcing him to keep his fingers there.

Peter gasped at the feeling of the large hand wrapping around his wrist. It could snap his bones in two, but just like every other time with the man, Peter felt his heart pick up but his fear stayed down. He met the Alpha’s eyes, entranced by how purely black they were, the pupil indistinguishable from the rest.

They were the eyes of someone who’d seen a hell even more sinister than the one Peter had lived. But the way they looked at him now, there was no malice to be seen. Instead, there was a blatant intensity and the Scarred One went painfully slow as he opened his lips just slightly.

Peter was captivated, his fingers still making contact with the man’s lip as they opened, and his gaze caught onto the tips of the long fangs that protruded out. Fangs were something unique to Alphas and Omegas, and they came in painfully after you presented, two on top and two on bottom.

The ones Peter stared at now were far larger than his, thicker around the bend and maybe even sharper at the points. Peter knew without a doubt that the Alpha had killed with his fangs, the same ones he used to Mark Peter as his. He didn’t fight back when the man pulled his hand closer, so Peter’s finger could touch one of the upper fangs, the point just barley grazing his skin.

They were sharper than any sword or knife Peter had ever felt or seen, and the bite behind them was strong, the Alpha’s jaw tense and his gaze focused. Peter didn’t notice that his own mouth had peaked open in an effort to get more air into his oddly parched lungs, until the man looked down at his own fangs. Peter’s chest rose and fell quickly, the air between them buzzing and hot.

The Alpha eventually let go of Peter’s hand and the Omega didn’t know what came over him but instead of pulling back, he let his fingers start exploring again. The man didn’t touch him, just kept watching as Peter brought his finger up over the ridges of grooved skin, down into the valleys between them.

His fingers tranced up the Alpha’s cheek to his temple and back down, slowly guiding along the Scarred One’s jaw, and then lower. The blankets had slipped down to their hips and they were both shirtless, the differences between them stark and overwhelming.

Peter couldn’t help but let his fingers drop down toward the curve of the Alpha’s neck, feeling the strong veins that were there, and the thumping pulse that connected to his heart. It was beating fast which made Peter’s own heart stutter in a strange way.

His fingers continued down, trailing down his neck to sweep along the curved of the Alpha’s shoulder which was so far up Peter had to extend his arm from the way he lay. But he pulled his fingers back down toward his chest, shivering at the feeling of the scars and how painful getting them must have been.

When his fingers reached over the Alpha’s heart, the Scarred One grabbed Peter’s hand again, pushing it down so his palm laid flat again his chest. Peter could feel his heart, thumping against his hand, in time with his own. Peter lifted his gaze back up to the Alpha’s whose irises had turned a deep crimson. A color Peter had learned to fear, now caused a thrill to shoot through his own chest.

He couldn’t have stopped his eyes from lighting gold even if he tried. And they just stared at each other, suspended in time in a way Peter didn’t know was possible. He felt like a different person, doing this with an Alpha, his emotions swelling powerfully. Neither of them could break the moment, but a loud bang on the door of the room they were in sure could.

Peter jerked, yanking his hand back and holding it to his own chest, his other hand cupping his wrist where the Alpha had touched, the skin below unnaturally hot and tingling. The Scarred One let him pull back but kept his red eyes on him, even as someone shouted from outside, “Wade! Wake up! It’s time to go! I’m not staying in this fucking place a night longer!”

Wade. He’d heard the name before. The Scarred One’s name was Wade. Peter didn’t have a clue why, but the small bit of information made him…happy. Though it didn’t make sense to him, and there were more important things to focus on.

“Y-You’re leaving?” Peter sat up, clutching the blankets to his naked chest. The Alpha, Wade, sat up too except he let the blankets fall to his waist and Peter swallowed, resisting the urge to take in the man again.

“We’re leaving.” Wade replied and Peter nodded. Right, of course he’d be leaving too. So many things had happened, and he hadn’t processed any of it. There was also the strange stir in his belly that Wade’s deep voice seemed to set off. Peter felt like he couldn’t collect himself properly and he didn’t know how to act.

He could behave the usual way he did with Alphas, confrontational and defensive but, it seemed unnecessary and…wrong. “You slept the whole day.” Wade said, stepping out of the bed, entirely naked. Peter felt his face heat, a foreign feeling because embarrassment didn’t come easily to him. He looked away quickly but not before spotting the impressive build of Wade’s backside. “I washed you and you’ve got new stiches and new bandages.”

It was strange, Wade’s voice was cold, clinical, but still gentle. Peter had zero experience with gentle Alphas, and he was having a hard time believing that’s how Wade was acting. _It must be the hormones,_ Peter reminded himself. He was a mated Omega now, and that Mark on his neck did a lot more than repel other Alphas.

Wade turned and looked at him, entirely unreserved about his bare body. Peter kept his eyes glued to the Alpha’s, ignoring the way parts of him clenched at the sight of the rest of the man. Hormones. Just Hormones. “We’ll talk about the other night later. Right now, I need to know if there is anything we need to pick up for you before we leave. Anything you’d like to take?”

Peter shook his head. “Nothing.” Harry. He’d have wanted to take Harry but…that was impossible now. Wade paused and just looked at him.

“I was told that you’re an orphan. Is there really nothing you want to take, or someone you want to see before we go? We won’t be coming back often, if at all, for a while.” Peter visibly swallowed.

“No. I just want to go.” He didn’t have a choice and he’d rather get it over with as soon as possible. Once they were on the road, there wasn’t any turning back. Though, escape was an option he would consider later, even if the Mark on his neck complicated things.

Wade nodded, heading to the door which he pulled open. The women with the white patch over her eye looked unsurprised and unimpressed. “You’ve been in bed since dinner last night and you barely left the room before that to help prepare to leave. The least you can do is not make me wake you up like a child.” She lectured.

“You’d make a shit parent and we wouldn’t want that.” Peter watched as the woman snapped her hand out to strike Wade, but he slammed the door, chuckling to himself.

“We are leaving the second you’re ready so hurry! We will eat on the way!” The female Alpha’s voice drifted away as she left and Peter had no clue how to deal with these people. Wade turned back to look at him, still without clothing _and_ shame wasn’t encouraging either.

“I redressed your wounds last night so they will be fine. I’ll get you clothes and we can leave.” Clothes. Peter pulled the blankets forward and looked down at his body, his very naked body.

“Y-You, what, I, you…w-why am I bare?” Peter sputtered, clutching the blankets to his body like they’d do any good protecting him from the brute of a man in front of him. The Alpha cocked a non-eyebrow, genuinely confused.

“You’re my Omega. I wanted your skin against mine. I know you didn’t want this, can’t say I did either, but it’s done now and you’re mine.”

Peter gaped, and then snapped. “I am _not_ yours! And what’s with this-“ he waved one hand around in the air frantically, “this change in attitude. You were apologizing yesterday.”

Wade shook his head. “Yesterday you were asleep. You’ve been out for an entire day. And that was after you almost got yourself killed by opening up your wounds. I almost lost it when I realized you were gone.”

“Why would you care? You said so yourself, you didn’t want this!” Peter lifted his lips on the last word, flashing his fangs in anger and maybe even a little hurt.

Wade stalked over to him and Peter forced himself not to cower or back away. He kept his eyes on Wade’s, his neck craning up the closer he got. “You’re mine.” He bit out, like it was an answer, before turning toward the wardrobe.

Peter bit his cheeks, forcing himself to stay calm. Putting together the conversations of the morning, and the exhaustion he’d felt, it made sense that Peter had been out for a while, prolonging their stay. Perhaps that was why the Alpha was angry, but Peter would rather drown in the Styx before apologizing for that.

Wade dressed himself and Peter did _not_ watch the way his legs and ass flexed as he dragged on pants and boots, the way his shoulders rolled into the tunic that barley fit. The Alpha grabbed more garments and tossed them at Peter, looking intense again.

“Dress.”

Peter paused, waiting for him to leave, but he never did. “I would like some privacy.” Wade’s nostrils flared but he didn’t say anything, just disappeared from the room which Peter noticed wasn’t the one he’d been in before, though it was similar enough.

He dressed slowly; his wounds sore even if his muscles felt a bit rejuvenated. The pants were incredibly loose, not made to fit a body his size and even if they were, they’d hang from his bony waist. He went to the drawer and ripped up another shirt, using a shred to tie as a belt.

Then he put the large tunic over his body, thankful for the warmth it gave. Peter was always unusually cold since his body couldn’t make much heat. That was probably why sleeping next to Wade had been so comfortable.

Peter wasn’t about to sit and wait in this castle any longer. It was strange but he was itching to leave. He had an adventurous soul, so it was expected, but he had a feeling he never wanted to see Kree again, not because he wanted to see the world, but because he wanted to forget the one he’d lived in. And the person he’d be leaving here.

Wade stood right outside, arms crossed, leaning on the wall, and eyes dark. They looked him up and down, getting angrier each moment and Peter bristled under the attention. “Let’s go.” Peter muttered, jerking his head to get the man moving because he had no idea where to go. The Alpha pushed off the wall and stalked down the hallway, his head turning to ensure Peter was following.

Lit up by sunlight and candles, the castle looked only somewhat presentable. It was still more extravagant than anything Peter had seen but after roaming the halls the other night, he knew just how much dust was collecting, how dingy some of the furniture was. For an orphan of York to be saying that, it meant something.

Wade led them through halls and down stairways, maids passing them a few times and Peter stifled the urge to laugh at the way they plastered their bodies to the walls just to avoid the scarred Alpha. Though he guessed he couldn’t blame them, the man was terrifying. And now he knew his appearance wasn’t just for show, the legends not merely tales. It shouldn’t be funny considering he now legally belonged to the man. If he needed something to hit, Peter was sure he’d be on the receiving end of his anger.

They made their way outside and Peter immediately spotted the four other Avorians, standing around eight huge horses. He gasped at them, a shiver of giddy excitement bolting through him. Peter adored animals and had often spent his time on the fields close to the cattle, cooing at them. The Avorian horses were like their riders, large and carrying an intensity that commanded respect.

Peter couldn’t help the way he walked up to one of them, drawn to it more than the others. It was entirely black, down to its eyes. It was also the largest of them, its back rising above Peter’s head, its breath powerful. He loved it. One quick peak told him the horse was male and Peter bobbled on his feet, happiness making him feel better than he had in days.

This was why he loved animals. Their company was enough to lift one’s spirits. The horse was beautifully groomed and unlike the others, rather unadorned. The others weren’t dressed up like the Kree castle horses were. But Peter could see that the others had feathers or beads in their manes, each distinct and unique. But the one he liked the most was bare expect for the saddle and other materials on its back.

And as Peter took in the animal, he noticed the many scars that covered his body, a thick one crossing down over one eye. The other horses had them too, but the black stallion had by far the most.

“His name is Azar.” Peter jumped, turning around to face Wade who was standing right behind him. How he’d been able to approach Peter so silently was beyond the Omega.

“He’s…beautiful.” Peter said quietly, turning to look at the horse again. The animal walked closer to him, his big nose going over Peter entirely to huff gently at Wade behind him.

“You hear that Azar? My Omega likes you.” The man said and despite that fact that Peter’s face was almost touching the creature’s chest, he could sense Wade was patting Azar. He didn’t try to move away because he was too busy hiding the burning of his cheeks, chastising himself internally for caring.

“You both ready to go?” Peter recognized General Danvers voice but as he was about the turn around to look at her, Azar crushed him into his body, using his snout to push at his back. Peter giggled, hands coming up to gently rest of the horse’s body which, like his rider, was covered in muscle.

“Azar. No.” Peter felt himself being pulled out from under the horse and closer to Wade. But that didn’t stop Azar from coming forward to sniff at Peter’s air in big huffs. “He likes your scent.” The Alpha noted, releasing Peter’s arm.

“Well of course he does, he smells like you.” General Danvers came over to stand in front of Peter, wearing the armor he’d last seen her in. “My name is Carol. You must be Peter. Nice to meet you.” She smiled deeply, like she actually meant what she said but Peter just nodded because this was the first time anyone had ever said those words to him.

That guy over there is Steve Rogers,” she pointed over to the blonde Alpha with the short hair and beard who nodded gently. “That one is Thor,” the long blonde-haired Alpha dipped his chin at him. “And she is Domino.” The other female grinned at him and waved.

“The ugly one, as you know, is Wade.” Thor said, eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Tell me Thor, is your hair long everywhere? Cause I’d feel bad for that Beta of yours when she-“ Thor walked up to Wade and shoved him, though the scarred Alpha didn’t budge. The two grinned at each other before launching at each other and having a full out brawl in front of the castle. General Danvers shouted at them to stop but they only let up when Wade pinned Thor and wouldn’t move.

Peter felt like he was surrounded by very unstable people, but he couldn’t deny the small, tiniest bit of amusement that he felt in his stomach. “They’re a bunch of jackasses,” the other woman, Domino, said while walking up to him. “Listen, it takes about one week to get into Avorian territory, another to get to the main village and castle. The first week we’ll stay off the main road and go through rougher terrain. You ready for that?”

Peter silently noted that he didn’t have a choice. “I’ll be fine.” The Alpha nodded, looking down at him with…sympathy? Peter couldn’t be sure. But to think it took a week of riding to get form the Avorian border to their castle, it made Peter wonder just how large a kingdom could realistically be.

Wade dusted himself off before approaching Peter. “We’ll eat on the way; we should get going.” Peter nodded, wanting to get it over with so he could focus on what lay ahead. The Alpha walked up to him, his hands out. Peter tried to back up, startled by the sudden proximity but the man didn’t stop.

He grabbed Peter’s hips and with an easy hoist, put the Omega on the back of Azar. These horses really were huge, and Peter grappled for the saddle to steady himself before he fell. That’s when he noticed the weapons hanging from Azar. Swords, knives, even a large axe were strapped to the animal and Peter was reminded that Avora was a warrior kingdom, and the Alphas before him certainly represented that.

“Alright, let’s depart. Queen Mar Vell expects us in the coming weeks.” General Danvers said loudly and everyone in their party mounted their horses. Three were unridden, serving as carrier horses for equipment and food. Peter had never travelled so far that he needed a horse, and he felt a bit of nerves edge into his mind. When Wade threw his body on Azar, behind Peter, the emotion magnified.

He sat between Wade’s legs, the Alphas arms boxing him in to grip the reins and his body warmth leaching into Peter in a perversely pleasant way. Wade’s breath gusted along Peter’s ears and his face grew hot, his hands gripping the horn of the saddle and his legs tightening around Azar’s midsection.

“Let’s be off!” General Danvers said as their horses fell into what seemed like a familiar formation, their pace a firm walk. Azar walked behind the blonde female and her horse and Peter desperately tried to not think about the movement of the body at his back. He kept his eyes forward, where they needed to stay in more ways than one. His life was about to change in a way Peter could never have anticipated.

As they began their trek, Peter took a deep breath. Avora awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, sexual tension! <3 I'm excited for the coming chapters! Peter is Bilbo, and his journey begins! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Slight dub-con at the end, nothing crazy I promise.
> 
> I adore your comments and I am really happy everyone is enjoying the story! I'm a praise whore okay? Keem em' coming lovies. 
> 
> I said this in my other fic but I AM CURRENTLY REALLY ANGRY AT DISNEY AND SONY. I have faith this will get worked out. If not, we go to war my friends. 
> 
> Anywho...
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

There were only a handful of times that Peter felt…obscene. They were only during his heats, when he felt so empty he felt like he was about to rip apart. He knew other Omegas used…tools, to help with that particular need, but that was a shame Peter would not succumb to. At least that’s what he told himself. In reality, maybe he only did it as punishment. Harry had been forced, so why should Peter get to feel relief?

Truthfully, he also didn’t want to feel like an Omega. It had been a pitiful endeavor. For some unholy reason, Peter had always been…sensitive. His Omega related inclinations were far stronger than any other Omega in the village, and he had not the slightest clue why. His heats never faltered, and even if they only lasted a day, they still came regularly. Twice a year, almost exactly each time.

Despite being shortened by his poor health, they were strong, his pheromones so pungent that he travelled to the forests surrounding the Styx just to get through them. Any closer and Alphas would know, and they would come. He’d hole himself up in a cave with a few measly rations which he covered in dirt to mask their scent, lest animals come prowling.

His heats always began several days prior with telltale cramps and urges, ones he ignored viciously but was still grateful for because they warned him that he needed to prepare. On the day it happened, the agony was like no other, a burning, itching sensation like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. Then the emptiness: deep, dark, bottomless.

It was the worst part. The pain was hard enough to endure, but it was possible. Writhing in the dirt and gouging wounds into his skin using his nails helped distract from it. But nothing alleviated the emptiness, nothing helped. Except to be full, and it was something he never allowed himself, fearing that he didn’t deserve to, and that it would make him present even further as an Omega. If they had ever lasted more than a day, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself.

But those were the only times he felt like that. Sexual urges were non-existent when you barley ate, so Peter wasn’t used to feeling them outside his heat. Until now. Azar was trotting along, never tiring even after several hours of riding. The sun was nearly setting, and they had stopped maybe once, though Peter had stayed on the horse because something was very _very_ wrong with him.

He was…aroused, painfully so. The torture started not long after they left Kree, the Avorians easing their walking horses into a light trot. The ride got a little rougher, and as they avoided the roads and paths, it was made even worse. But it wasn’t just the vibrations coming up from the horse, through the saddle, and into Peter. That alone probably wouldn’t matter.

But Wade sat behind him and for the beginning of the trip, he kept his hands clasped over the reins. But as the land became harder to navigate, one of the Alpha’s hands slipped down to rest on Peter’s hip. As if the Omega wasn’t already overly aware of every movement behind him. The way Wade’s big body caged him in, warming him, imprisoning him, protecting him.

Peter knew there had to be more room on a horse the size of Azar, but Wade was still pressed tightly to his back, and the combination of his unique Alpha musk, his touch, and the motions of the horse…it was too much. So, when they stopped to relieve themselves, Peter stayed frozen to the horse because he was wet. Outside of heat, Peter was wet, something that had never happened. He had discharge occasionally, but that was more of a bodily function than the slick currently coating his pants.

Perhaps the worst, most mortifying thing about it was that no one questioned why he didn’t want to get off the horse. Wade didn’t ask, didn’t try to help him down, and Peter knew it was because they could all _smell_ him. Peter was a mated Omega now, so his pheromones wouldn’t appeal to other Alphas in the same way, but it would be an elixir to Wade.

And as the man grew harder against his backside, Peter felt every extending inch of him, and the wetter he became. Their combined scents smelled so strongly of arousal that the air was saturated with it, the gentle breeze not enough to carry it away. Wade didn’t bother to move back either, not even slightly. He stayed pressed to him, his hand clenching and unclenching on his hip.

All Peter could hear was the sound of both of their breathing, both slightly breathy, both hot. Not a word was spoken. Which left Peter to his thoughts, never a good thing. The only thing he found solace in was that his next heat was far off. He’d been expecting it in another month or so, but considering it has been triggered during the Hunt, it shouldn’t be due for another six months.

It was a small blessing, since the heat he’d experienced during the Hunt had been more brutal than any other before it. Peter refused to even think about it, about his shame and desperation in that moment. He needed time to think about what to do the next time it happened. But every time he thought about that, he thought about the fact that he couldn’t prolong copulating with Wade forever. An Alpha like him wouldn’t allow it.

He could fight, and it would be painful, or give in and pray for a gentle hand. Peter already knew he was destined for the former, but the thought of fighting with Wade, of hurting or being hurt by him, made his tongue taste like rusted metal and his lungs feel shriveled. So, he ended up thinking about how wet he was, how hard Wade was, and how much he hated it. Because his body didn’t.

“We set camp here.” General Danvers said loudly, shocking Peter from his lust induced haze. Peter wanted to argue, beg even, to keep riding. He needed more time to calm down or dry off at the very least. His heart sped up; his hands sweaty as they clutched the saddle horn. Wade’s thumb started sweeping motions on his hip, making things even worse. Then, with a gentle nudge of the Alpha’s legs, Azar kept trotting, carrying them both a little farther away from the rest.

They stopped just on the other side of a hill, trees surrounding them on all sides, the light of the sun slowly dipping. Peter nearly asked if they could continue walking through the night, but he knew that was foolish. A full days riding was hard on the body, and Peter would probably feel horribly sore if not for his attention tuned in on the slick probably staining the saddle.

Wade got off and looked expectantly at Peter, his arms raised to help him. That’s when Peter’s eyes connected with a very intimate part of the Alpha, a part that was very…demanding of attention. His face felt scorching, his eyes unable to look away from the sheer size of it. Peter wasn’t an innocent, nor was he naïve. He’d seen naked Alphas before, often stumbling out of the brothels, and he knew exactly how big they tended to be…down there.

It was a characteristic for them, a trait used to help soothe Omega’s during heat and increase the chances of pregnancy. Their knots were even larger. But this Alpha could put them all to shame. Peter was caught between feeling embarrassed and, gods help him, allured. His mouth watered, and he dug his nails into his palms, forcing his gaze up to Wade’s who was watching him with amusement. It annoyed Peter, everything about today had tormented him, so he couldn’t be held responsible if his foot kicked out and struck the Alpha’s chest.

Wade stepped, purely out of shock than actual force. And then, he started laughing. Peter watched in bewilderment as the man let out loud gusts of it, clutching his stomach and the whole time, his wretched lower half was still at attention. Peter leaned back, lifted his lips, and hissed. But that was the wrong thing to do because he was suddenly falling the other way, completely off the back of Azar.

He fell to the side, Azar giving a concerned whinny as he went down. Peter braced for hard earth but only felt scarred hands. He couldn’t fathom how a human moved that fast, but when he felt Wade still laughing, he shook himself away from him. That’s when he felt the air of day brush his rear, feeling the cold wetness coating the entire backside of his pants. His face hadn’t cooled down, but now the blush was reaching down his shoulders to his chest.

He wanted to sink into the ground and never come up. There wasn’t much to do in this situation but storm off, so Peter did. He turned with as much dignity as he could, refusing to cover his slick soaked shame, and bolted away. He heard Wade calling him, but Peter didn’t look back. It took one day for Peter’s world to be flipped completely upside down, one horse to carry him to a whole other life, and one Alpha to light something inside him he desperately wanted, no, needed, to damper.

And it had only been a single day. Two weeks of this would be pure hell.

~ ~ ~

“You’ll freeze.” Wade said from the side of the pond, his arms crossed, his stance relaxed but Peter noticed a hint of tension in them. Peter turned back around, ignoring the man who was probably right. The water was cold but clean, and it did wonders for the slick clinging to his skin. After leaving Wade to his mocking amusement, Peter had set off to find water.

A small pond was not far from camp, and while not very deep, it went to his hips, so it suited him fine. Peter grabbed a bit of lemon balm leaves on his way, using it to scrub along his body and hair. The fragrance was nice but the herb itself was known for its cleansing properties. Peter often saw it used to make teas, but he’d only used it to clean himself in the streams near York.

It grew abundantly in Kree, which he was thankful for now. “I need clothes.” Peter finally replied after his teeth started to clack together. He turned to see Wade holding up more garments. “Privacy.” He said again and while Wade grinned slightly, he laid the clothes down and turned his back. Peter scampered out of the water, legs shivering and pale.

“There is a larger tunic there, use it to dry off.” Peter did so and was dressed before the Alpha had a mind to turn around. “The others have set up camp, we’ll need to eat and go to sleep soon. We wake up with the sun and ride until it goes down.” Wade said as he led them back. Peter just nodded, figuring as much. They stayed silent until they reached the others, any conversation of what happened on Azar decidedly left in their thoughts alone.

Peter prayed Avorians weren’t crass, despite their reputations as warriors, because if anyone else said anything about what happened, he might actually be forced to drown himself in the pond. Mercifully, no one said anything about it. In fact, other than their eyes glancing his way occasionally, they acted as if he weren’t really there. Well, everyone except for Wade who sat right next to him, their legs nearly touching as a small fire sparked in the middle. Peter was able to get lost in the way the flames curved upwards, his ears tuning out the sounds of conversation as he wondered what it might be like to be the sparks lifting up toward the sky, flying off into the night. Free.

They ate meat and fruits from Kree, provisions that had probably been offered to them to ease their journey back. Royal hospitality really was something. Your kingdom could starve, but your guests could never. Peter ignored the way Wade watched him from the side as he barley nibbled on his food. It was out of habit, to ration a big meal. It was so ingrained in him, and he was so preoccupied getting lost in the fire’s flicks and waves that he didn’t think to eat much more. He’d learned to stop wanting for food long ago. Hunger was constant, but foolishness couldn’t be.

He thought Wade was simply looking at him because he was an annoyance. An addition to their travelling party who couldn’t keep his slick in check. Maybe the Alpha thought him a seductress, forcing him into a mateship, though the thought alone made him want to snort. With his body, Peter resembled the fragile twigs of the forest floor far more than he did an enticing treat. Wade probably just resented Peter which, how could he blame him? Peter resented him too, he just had far less power over things.

As an Omega, he was used to having to just endure the hardships. It was either that or crumble under the punishments that life constantly sent his way. After eating, Wade led him back to where Azar was, further away than the rest. It seemed unwise, to sleep apart from the others, considering the predators that would be roaming but Peter was too tired to care. He was sure they’d thought of that, they were Avorians after all.

And suddenly, Peter wasn’t the responsible one anymore. He didn’t have to make sure he and Harry were safe, didn’t have to take extra precautions or stay up just to watch over them. He could…relax, for the first time in gods knew how long. And all he wanted to do was let sleep overtake him. Wade had rolled out thick blankets for them both, and that’s when Peter realized they’d be sleeping together.

He sputtered at the sight of it, but reason hit hard. What were they supposed to do? They had limited supplies and Peter didn’t want to be a brat when it was clear there was nothing that could be done. He could sleep on the forest floor, or insist Wade do the same, but that wasn’t Peter. He wasn’t spoiled or snobbish, he didn’t even know what being like that felt like. He’d seen some Omegas behave in those ways, always of noble birth and greater wealth.

He was never like them, and he wouldn’t start now. So, he shut his mouth and simply sat on the blankets, almost swooning at the softness under his sore body. Wade came and sat down directly in front of him, their legs twisted under them. Peter leaned back but didn’t try to get away, his body truly too tired to put up a fight anymore.

“You can sleep after you eat this.” Wade said, raising up a thick piece of dried meat. Peter looked at him, confused, and shook his head.

“I’m going to sleep now.” He tried to lay down, but a thick arm was wrapping around his waist and pulling him. Peter ended up straddling the crisscrossed legs of Wade, who looked entirely unbothered. Peter on the other hand had a gaping mouth and was stuttering nonsense, his hands up in the air because he didn’t know where to put them.

Wade held him with one arm and lifted the meat up to Peter’s mouth. “Eat.” Peter shut his mouth and huffed.

“No.” Wade shifted his hips under Peter’s, the bulge of his cock nestling into the valley of Peter’s ass and the Omega tensed, trying to lift off but the arm around his back made him stay put.

“We are staying like this until you eat.” Wade’s face was serious, his eyes expectant. Peter wanted to bite him but with the meat so close, so freely available, his belly actually let out a groan. He looked down in shock, having not heard that noise in years. His body had long adapted to being starved, but that was when food was scarce. He hadn’t considered that it might not be now. Or at least, maybe not as severe as it was in Kree? Could he really eat his fill?

Peter went to grab the meat, but Wade pulled it back. “I want to feed you.”

“Wha-no. That’s…demeaning.” He couldn’t even imagine it. You fed animals their food. Is that what Omegas were treated like in Avora?

“It isn’t. I promise. I just need to see you eat and I want to feed you.” Wade’s eyes held no ill intent, and it made Peter question things. His stomach growled again, and the feeling of hunger was actually starting to hurt. So, he breathed out a sigh and abandoned his defense, for now. He opened his mouth just a tad, enough to let Wade slide the end of the meat into his mouth so he could bite the end off of it.

“Over the next couple of weeks, I’ll have you eat more and more. Your body needs to get used to food slowly. I didn’t realize the famines in Kree were this bad,” He said while grabbing at Peter’s back, feeling the protruding bones. Peter weighed as much as a young child.

After swallowing the bit that he ate, Peter shook his head. “There hasn’t been a famine in a handful of years. The last was before I presented.” He took another bite eagerly, his body starved for food now that he didn’t have to ration it. He wasn’t even worrying about the shame of being fed anymore. He was just so desperately hungry.

Wade frowned, his non-eyebrows drawing downward. “No famine? Why are you this thin then?”

“M’ an Omega.” Peter said around chews, saliva coating his mouth like it hadn’t in a long time. He savored every flavor he could, even if it was only dried meat. “And an orphan.” He went for more, Wade offering the small cut so he could eat. They said nothing else and had Peter not been so focused on the food, he would have noticed the way Wade’s eyes flashed in anger, his hands itching to grab his weapons. But he didn’t notice.

Peter finished the rest of the meat, feeling fuller than he ever remembered feeling and he was ready for sleep. Wade seemed content now that he’d eaten, and he let Peter get off his lap and lay on the blankets below. It wasn’t a mattress, but it was far softer than the ground itself, so Peter was able to fall asleep easily, long before Wade did. The Alpha just sat there and looked down at his Omega and wondered what exactly life had done to his mate. He intended to find out.

~ ~ ~

Peter woke up to wetness, heavy breaths, and the feeling of something at his entrance, pushing to get inside. His eyes shot open and he screamed. That’s when he realized what was happening. Wade was on top of him, their clothes missing, and he was rutting against his bare ass. Peter was slick, his body heavily aroused and desperate but his mind felt nothing but horror. He was being held down, but his body wasn’t in pain. No, it was arching back to meet the body rocking into his.

But the scream cut through all of that. Wade flew off of him and Peter turned over, scrambling back off the blankets. He wore nothing, his clothes torn to shreds around them. He looked up to see Wade, his nakedness stark, but Peter was too caught up in his expression to even notice. Wade’s eyes were red, his fangs lengthened and dripping. The picture of a feral Alpha. But he looked…mortified. Shame was written over his features and Peter started shaking. Wade saw and took a step toward him, reaching a hand out but Peter winced away, his hands going to cover his face.

When he dropped his hands, he could see Wade retreating quickly in the other direction, his nails like claws by his sides. Like this, he looked like an animal, a predator. He looked every bit an Alpha of the Hunt. And Peter was his prize. So why did Peter think, even for a second, that he wouldn’t take what he was owed? He sat there, pulling at the blankets to cover himself. He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his head in his knees. Wade’s expression nagged at him, as did his body’s own reaction. His ass and thighs were still wet, his cock still hard, and his skin felt like it had been set aflame. He felt…needy and exposed and horrified and violated and sad.

The worst part though, the thing that made self-loathing course through his veins, was that when Wade left, Peter hadn’t wanted him to. What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH. I was writing a story outline and guys, this one is gonna be long as hell. I can feel it. Please let me know what you think! <33333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am too excited for this chapter! :D Thanks to everyone for the ongoing love, it really helps. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

It had been a week. One week since the incident. And they were just outside of Avora. They’d arrive within the day. Peter rocked side to side on his horse, his hands gripping the reigns until his knuckles turned pale. His eyes were bloodshot, days of lack of sleep wearing on him. When exhaustion had taken hold of him, it had only been long enough for him not to pass out during the days ride. No one noticed though, not after what happened.

Peter kept his eyes trained on Wade who was at the very front, Peter almost at the back of the group except for Thor behind him. After that night, Wade wouldn’t talk to him, wouldn’t even look at him. The Alpha didn’t eat with them at mealtimes, didn’t sleep anywhere near the camp at night. After what happened and he walked away from Peter, General Danvers came to find him, probably by Wade’s request.

She gave him new garments and told him to come to eat with her before they left. Everyone else was away, packing up the horses, when she spoke with him. She looked troubled, burdened with information, and she looked warily to Peter as she spoke.

“Wade, as you can probably tell, is different from most people.” Peter remained silent; arms wrapped around himself the whole time, his food left alone. “He’s…been through a lot. As a result, he has somewhat of a…feral side.” She had said, looking at him carefully.

Peter frowned. A feral side? He’d never heard of such a thing, even as a myth. Some Alphas became Feral due to trauma, but it was somewhat rare. And when it happened, they were put down because of their uncontrollable nature. They’d attack without reservation, any hint of their former selves gone. Peter had never seen a Feral. He’d often wondered if it was another twisted tale.

General Danvers seemed uncertain of how to explain but she pushed on. “It doesn’t happen often. This was the first time in years that I’ve seen him slip. But…well…that side of himself is nearly impossible for him to control, and it only comes out when Wade’s at his limit. It’s only happened during battles before. He didn’t say much to me but…I think he’s struggling with being your mate and it’s making it harder to control himself. Not that it excuses what he did, not at all, but…” she sighed, “please be patient with him.” She looked away into the distance, her eyes pained. “He’s not a bad man.”

“He didn’t hurt me.” Peter said, eyes on the ground. It was true after all. But that’s all he could say, the confusion in his head was too much to understand. After that, Peter was given his own horse, placed in the back of the riding formation, and left alone. Concerned looks were thrown his way, and sometimes they’d try to pull him into conversation about Kree.

But Peter didn’t have much to say about his forsaken kingdom, and he kept his swollen eyes downcast, so they didn’t pry. He looked sick to begin with, so no one questioned his pale skin and lack of proper eating. Wade was never around to see him, only ever showing up to continue with the days riding and he never looked back at Peter, even as all the Omega could do was stare at him.

He’d lay awake at night wondering what in the gods was wrong with him, and his thoughts only ever drifted to one person. He wished it was Harry, but it never was. A week of this and Peter couldn’t deny himself anymore, he…missed Wade. Or at least he thought he did. Missing someone wasn’t a feeling he’d ever had. Harry had always been with him, and while he may have yearned for his parents, he hadn’t ever known them, so missing them was beyond his emotions.

That’s when he made the connection after staring at Wade’s back for hours on end, not that it helped. Peter didn’t know what to do, and as they got farther from Kree, he felt worse as each day passed. He was also disgusted at himself for longing for an Alpha. He tried to reason that he was mated to the man, but still. Peter was supposed to be above those kinds of urges, yet at every turn his body betrayed him, his thoughts demanding things he shouldn’t even want.

It was midday now, and General Danvers said they should be reaching Avora by nightfall, which didn’t help Peter feel any better. He had no idea what to expect and from the rumors of brutish customs and aggressive people, he wasn’t exactly encouraged about his new life. The swaying of his horse, whose name was Ekon, was starting to make him dizzy.

Peter’s eyes went glassy as they starred at the back of the scarred Alpha, his vision swirling, and he fell to his left, right off the side of Ekon. His mind went black before he even hit the ground.

~ ~ ~

_Peter was out of breath, running desperately through the forest. Trees swept past him as his legs propelled him forward. Cuts formed on his bare feet as he ran over broken twigs and sharpened bark. “Peter!” Harry yelled from far behind him._

_Peter didn’t stop running though, didn’t look back. If anything, he ran harder. His arms pumped by his side as sweat rolled down his back. The dark sky was covered in clouds, the moon hidden behind them. The sounds of fighting surrounded him, becoming louder as he ran. Clanging swords and bloodied screams, but he couldn’t see anything other than the horde of trees he needed to pass._

_He was dead set in one direction, guided by some internal force that he trusted with everything inside him. A strong growl came from behind him, an Alpha. Fear shot down his back and Peter wondered where Harry was. But he couldn’t stop. He had somewhere he needed to be. But the Alpha was close, his footsteps loud, his breath inching toward Peter._

_But then he saw them, the red orbs lighting up the forest and when they landed on Peter, a roar shook through the forest, one that he barreled toward with the rest of his strength. But not before clawed hands gouged into his sides and he was thrown to the ground, a devastated scream stuck in his throat._

Peter woke up screaming, eyes closed with his limbs flying in every direction. His wrists were grabbed and pinned down to the ground above his head which only made him panic more. “Peter.” A voice said from above him, firm. He opened his eyes to see red staring down at him. His chest heaved, but his body relaxed when he realized it was Wade.

“H-Hi.” Peter said, breathless and relived like he hadn’t been in a week. Wade looked concerned but a small smile played on his lips.

“You got a thing for falling off horses?” Peter stared at the way Wade’s mouth moved, the way his shoulders bunched up because his hands still held Peter’s wrists. His mouth opened but nothing came out because their proximity was overwhelming. The Alpha’s body protected him from the sunlight, but it made his silhouette look dark, every angle of his body hidden in shadow and it put a thrill in Peter that he didn’t understand.

“Your eyes are red.” He finally answered, staring up at the swirling crimson.

“Yours are gold.” Wade replied, his grin growing larger, a hint of his fangs showing, and Peter let out a quiet sound, his eyes latching onto the sharp points. Wade looked like he’d bit hit, his body flying back and a growl coming out of his lips. Peter sat up quickly, feeling like he’d been dunked in water with the absence of Wade’s closeness. He wanted to shake the feeling away.

Instead he just stared at the Alpha who was sitting on the ground in front of him and had buried his fangs inside his own arm. Peter gaped, and at the sight of blood, he panicked, trying to crawl toward Wade who lifted up a hand to stop him. Peter froze, wondering what he was even trying to do. 

“Peter! Wade!” Domino ran up to them, eyes darting between then before she took a step toward Peter and Wade shot up, growling low and stepping in front of Peter, his body falling into a threatening display.

“Back away Domino. Now.” The blonde man, Steve Rodgers said as he approached, hands up. The female stopped and looked worryingly at Peter which only seemed to make Wade angrier. Peter watched on with confusion, but as Wade became more aggressive, the more desperation he felt until he found himself on his feet, his hands tangled in the back of Wade’s tunic.

Everyone froze, Wade included. His head turned slowly, a red eye staring down at Peter who was asking himself if he really was ready for death. He sure was asking for it. The Alpha turned slowly, forcing Peter to let go of the cloth as they were face to face. Wade’s arms snaked around Peter’s waist, tugging him into his chest.

Peter grabbed onto the man’s shoulders, head spinning with the sensation of being so close after so much distance. He looked up to see the blazing red eyes and he could feel his own still lit gold. Wade held him tightly, but not painfully. Still, Peter’s chest rose and fell quickly, his fingers pushing deeply into the scarred flesh which was hot to the touch.

He forced him breath to slow, urging himself to calm. It took several moments but he eventually felt his gaze dull, returning to normal and he watched, captivated, as Wade’s did the same.

They stayed staring at each other, Peter’s thoughts disappearing because he finally felt somewhat at ease, and extremely exhausted. His knees gave out, too tired to hold up his body any longer. Wade caught him and lifted him up. “I told you.” Wade turned around and Peter’s head rolled on his shoulder to see General Danvers standing with her hands on her hips.

“We set camp here. Peter needs to eat and rest now that Wade’s head is out of his ass.” She huffed but Peter could see the relief dancing in her eyes as she went to gather her supplies.

“We are nearly to the inn.” Thor said loudly, waving his hand in the direction they’d been heading in and looking exasperated. He yelped when Domino threw a medium sized rock at his head.

“And we’ll arrive by lunch tomorrow.” She said, smiling reassuringly at Peter. “Get some sleep. And just hit him if he gets out of line again.” Domino gestured to Wade with her head, waggling her eyebrows which almost made Peter laugh.

These people were so different than the Krees, and while he didn’t know how to react to them most of the time, he didn’t dislike their antics. Rather, their tendency toward casualness felt welcoming, though he was too tired to enjoy it. “Okay Petey, let’s go.” He frowned up at Wade. Petey? The Alpha chuckled on his way to Azar.

Not long after, Peter was laying on thick blankets under the shade of the trees, the sunlight shining through the leaves so the shadows looked like waves rolling over the ground. And yet he was still awake, staring at Wade who was sitting while sharpening one of his blades on a whetstone. Within eye and earshot, but effectively separated from him.

He closed his eyes, imagined the bed he’d slept in at the castle, neither helped. He wanted to scream in frustration when Wade suddenly stood, walking closer to him where his weapons bag was to switch daggers. Peter’s heart thudded and he felt lulled when the Alpha was close, but when he walked back to his spot, the feeling vanished.

Peter knew he missed him, or some, betraying inner part of him did. But he hadn’t realized that the man’s presence had such an impact on him. He weighed his options, fighting with himself over what to do. Eventually, when he couldn’t stand that exhaustion any longer, he stood up and dragged the blankets until they lay next to the Alpha’s side.

Embarrassment colored Peter’s cheeks but he kept his eyes averted and focused on his task. When he was finished, he laid down facing away from Wade, ignoring the feeling of his gaze on his back, even if it helped his breath slow and eyes droop. His scent rolled over Peter, bathing him in comfort he hadn’t felt since their first night away from Kree.

Wade seemed to stop moving but after a few beats, he continued sharpening his blade, the _shik…shik_ sounds like an unlikely lullaby. Before Peter knew it, he fell asleep, his bones like liquid and his mind like air.

~ ~ ~

Wade’s eyes were red again, intense and hungry as they stared down at him. Peter was wrapped in the Alpha’s arms, their bodies strewn across the blankets. Peter had woken up to the morning chirps of birds, feeling like he’d been rejuvenated to a degree he wasn’t used to. It took a while for any amount of alertness to come back to him, his body too relaxed.

When he did, the feeling of clawed hands gently holding him to a hard body had him lifting his head to meet the eyes of a barley held back Feral Alpha. Instead of fear, or even shock, Peter felt oddly intrigued. Especially because behind the blood colored eyes, and the secrets they held within, he could see Wade.

It was strange, like he could see the man behind the layers of beast. But a beast is exactly what he was. His pupils had slanted, like that of the small felines that roamed around the village. His fingernails were small but had deadly sharp points. Peter could see from the bulge in his lips that Wade’s fangs had probably grown as large as a wolfs.

His breathing was shorter, stronger, and his eyes held an intensity that had Peter in its clutches. One wrong move and that might be it for Peter. He’d never heard of Ferals having mates, but that didn’t mean anything. Though not a sliver of fear made its way into Peter, and as the hands pulled him slightly tighter, he was ashamed of the feeling of protection that washed over him.

Mate or not, this Alpha was probably the last person in the world who he should feel safe with. His body may not agree, but Peter hadn’t gotten anywhere by trusting that side of him. Still, he was dealing with a Feral right now, and Wade hadn’t exactly been bad to him, yet. So, Peter very quietly whispered the Alphas name, hoping to connect with the man inside.

The red eyes watched the way his mouth moved and one of his hands slid down Peter’s back to grope at his ass. What the motion lacked in subtlety, it made up for in sheer possessiveness. The combination, especially as Wade’s grip tightened, made Peter want to buck against him but he controlled it, remembering the way he’d snapped before.

The Alpha kept up massaging his backside, his fingers long and thick and seeing as Peter didn’t have much meat to him, his hand engulfed most of it. The meant that the man’s fingers dipped into his cleft and brushed up against his hole. Peter bit into his lip, his blood suddenly aflame. He controlled himself from making a sound, or from grinding down into the hand like the wanton part of himself suggested.

But his emotions had to go somewhere, and Peter couldn’t fight the way his eyes grew warm and molten, their golden color reflecting off Wade’s eyes. The Alpha tilted his head, not unlike the herding dogs did but the danger was much more real. Peter forced his breathing to cool, and while it took several extended moments, he was able to push down the feelings and will his eyes to return to normal, fearing that they’d be taken as an invitation or a challenge.

Wade’s eyes also dimmed, slower than his but still. Peter could feel the claws slowly recede, and he watched with fascination as the pupils seemed to dilate, turning round before shrinking down to a human size. Suddenly, Peter was looking at Wade, the normal Wade. The hand on his ass squeezed slightly. “I’m sorry.” The man said, shame strong in his tone even as his arms stayed locked around Peter.

“What was that?” Peter asked, oblivious to the nearness of their faces now that his curiosity had spiked. Wade shook his head.

“Something I need to keep in check.”

“You didn’t hurt me.” Peter felt himself jumping to the Alpha’s defense, something he couldn’t have ever imagined himself doing.

“I didn’t want to hurt you. _It_ didn’t want to hurt you.” The intensity was back in Wade’s eyes, every bit as hungry as the Ferals, if less animalistic, though not by much.

“What did it want?”

“You.”

~ ~ ~

The border between Kree and Avora was marked by a simple flag attached to a tree branch that sat alongside the main road. A slight breeze made it so Peter could stare at the Avorian crest: a sun on one half, a moon on the other, with a simple human skull in the center. It caused a shiver to run down his skin. Most crests were that of animals, like the Kree Ox or Titana’s Dragon.

Some said that the Avorian Crest was made so that their enemies would see an army of skulls racing toward them, like an army of the dead, unable to be defeated. Other’s said it was because, be it night or day, sun or moon risen, if you came upon the Avorian Crest and the other side of their sword, death would be soon to follow.

Staring at it now, Peter wondered what it meant for him. Wade and his interaction that morning had been interrupted by General Danvers’ call to mount, though his words still echoed in Peter’s mind. Their meaning wasn’t exactly clear, but Peter could guess. The fact that he wasn’t all that bothered by the mere notion of an out of control Feral wanting to take him had been eating at him since they left.

For the life of him, Peter couldn’t understand what was happening to him, like he was caught between two extremes at every moment. He attempted to improve his mood by imagining how he would escape from Avora once they got there. Breaking a bond was impossible in some circumstances, but not all. And considering they hadn’t yet consummated the mating, Peter figured he’d have as good a chance as any.

But that would have to wait. Trying to run now would only bring a swift death. He wasn’t familiar with these forests or the animals who inhabited them. Besides, Wade had told him they’d be stopping at an inn just within the Avorian border. He said it doubled as an armory and restocking shop, made so travelling Avorians could prepare for the next leg of their journey, be it to or from the homeland.

Either way, Peter was looking forward to the rest they’d get there. They would arrive midday, eat, and have the rest of the day and night to relax until they took up riding again. Peter still couldn’t stomach much, but Wade forced him to eat breakfast by his hand, something he did reluctantly but not so defensively.

They’d gone back to riding on Azar who’d nuzzled Peter’s face when he saw him again. He’d scratched the top of his snout with affection, trying not to let his relief at being close to Wade show. However obvious it must be wasn’t something he wanted to think about.

Not long after they crossed the border, Peter spotted the inn, which resembled a fortress more than anything. Rather than a single building like the inns in Kree, it looked like several were arranged in a circle. As they got closer, Peter took in the details.

The first thing he noticed was just how pristine the buildings were. While not made of brick or stone, they were far better taken care of than any in Kree. While Yorkian buildings were made of mud, these looked to be made of wood and even metal. Clear panels covered the windows. Glass. It was a commodity that was too expensive for Kree use, and it was beyond the skill of the villagers to make.

The forest had long fallen away, and while trees were scattered here and there, the land was rolling green, almost like it had been lovingly taken care of. For a natural landscape to be so massive and so beautiful, it was overwhelming and exciting to take in. Peter almost buzzed looking at it, his feet wanting to run bare over the fields.

“Son of a bitch.” Wade’s words and harsh tone brought his eyes back to the inn where people, no, warriors, poured out. They wore thick armor, their swords swinging by their sides. Peter could hear Thor laughing behind them and he didn’t know whether to be alarmed or curious. The crowd of people, all of them huge, walked toward them until they met in the middle.

General Danvers swung off her horse and was greeted warmly by many of the people. She turned to shoot Wade a look and Peter noticed every single person staring at them. What was happening? Wade grumbled, curses spilling out of his mouth like water as he got down and helped Peter to the ground.

One of the men came forward, eyes on Wade, and he dropped to one knee, his hand clenching in a fist which punched over his heart as his head bowed down. Quickly, everyone else behind him did the same and Peter watched with his mouth agape.

In unison, they said one thing that made Peter’s world turn into some sort of wicked, comedic joke.

“Your Highness!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAA???? （＊〇□〇）……！  
> Lemme know what you guys think! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore writing this and all of your comments are so lovely and appreciated. I am grateful for the support and kindness. Now, some housekeeping. We need to update the terms. 
> 
> Kree: a border kingdom between Avora and Titana  
> -King: Ronan (A)  
> -Queen/Consort: Minerva (O)  
> Avora: a large kingdom known for its battle prowess  
> -Queen: Mar Vell (A)  
> -King/Consort: None  
> Titana: a rival kingdom of Avora  
> -Ruler: Unknown
> 
> Clap Clap (*゜▽゜ノノ゛☆ Now that that's done...
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

The man rose, his eyes bright and bearded mouth smiling. “It’s good to have you home my Prince.” Peter looked between Wade and the soldier, wondering when one of them would laugh. But when neither of them did, the color drained from his body and he was convinced he was dreaming. Wade sighed, waiting for everyone else to stand before ticking his head to the side where Peter stood.

“This is my mate, Peter.”

Their eyebrows all shot to their hairlines and the silence dragged on. The man in the front eventually brought his fist to his chest, dropping back down again before uttering in a stunned tone, “Your Highness, the Prince’s Royal Consort.” It didn’t take long for everyone else to follow suit and soon, Peter had around twenty people bowing before him.

Peter backed up, his hands waving in front of him. “No no no no no,” he said, stepping further back until his shoulders connected with Azar who whinnied, like he was laughing at him. He looked up at Wade who was watching him carefully. “W-Wha- “His shaky voice cut out in shock.

He looked over to General Danvers, hoping to understand but she simply smiled before repeating the same fist-to-heart gesture before taking a knee before him as well. Then Steve. Then Thor. “Our vows will have to wait Your Highness, for now we must hurry back to the castle. Her Majesty will want to hear of the mating as soon as possible,” General Danvers said, her voice overly formal, before standing back up.

The others did the same and Peter was speechless, realizing she was talking to him. Him. Peter. The orphan. The peasant. The Omega. “Cut that shit out Danvers. And all of you too. Did Mar Vell send you?” Wade bit out, his expression one of irritation and anxiety. Peter was just happy to have the attention off him. He needed time to figure out what kind of manipulation tactics they were using on him because this was all a little too much.

The bearded soldier nodded, “The Queen sent us here to meet you and escort you back. When you didn’t arrive last night, we prepared to set out, assuming conflict.” He gestured toward his armor and weapons. “But seeing as you are all right, we defer to your command, Your Highness.”

Peter’s head was spinning as if he’d been struck with an axe and he felt the urge to run. Whatever was happening couldn’t be real. As vivid as it was, this dream really needed to end. Wade stepped forward, his demeanor of reluctant authority, but even Peter could feel the change in the air, the sudden respect that all exuded toward the Alpha.

“My mate needs to rest. We will stay the night at the Inn and head back in the morning. All of you, return to the castle and tell Mar Vell.” The man looked suddenly uncomfortable, but he stayed silent.

“Your Highness-“ General Danvers stepped forward toward Wade but he held up a hand.

“Stop. I’d rather you call me horse shit. If you can’t do that, call me nothing at all. I want you _all_ to go back.” Wade said, the grit in his jaw more pronounced.

“But the Queen insisted-“ the other soldier began.

“You defer to me, by your own account. Leave. All of you. Danvers, tell Mar Vell about Peter. He’ll be staying with me in my lodge when we get back.”

“She’d want to hear it from you…and have a formal presentation.”

Wade growled then, his fangs and eyes flashing in anger. General Danvers didn’t wince, but she lowered her gaze, a sign of submission from one Alpha to another. Something Peter only saw when King Ronan was around.

“It will be done. We will be expecting you a day after we arrive. If you don’t come…”

“Then send a fleet to chase my ass down. I’m not going anywhere.” Wade waved them off, the way his shoulders tensed giving away his lingering agitation. “Go.” Peter didn’t watch as the three from their group mounted their horses, or as the others left back to the Inn to get theirs.

He was too busy open-mouthed starring at Wade who was looking at him with a guarded expression. When they were alone, silence passing between them for a long time, Peter finally snapped.

“What in the demon pits of hell just happened?”

~ ~ ~

Peter blinked at Wade. “You can stop lying to me. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t make me a fool.” He pushed the plate of food away, refusing the food even as his stomach churned in pain for it. Wade scowled at him, not touching his own food either.

“I wish it was a lie,” the man bit out, voice quiet and words not entirely for Peter. “I realize you didn’t choose this life. You didn’t mate me because you wanted to. You didn’t come to Avora as a refugee. But my position isn’t a lie, and now, neither is yours.”

Peter slammed his hand on the table, face a furious red. “If it isn’t a lie then why has no one in Kree ever mentioned Queen Mar Vell having a son? Travelers come from all over and I haven’t heard even a whisper of it. Last I heard she had no consort, much less a child.”

Wade looked at him hard. “When was the last time you saw an Avorian in Kree? In any of its villages?” That stalled Peter. Most Avorians never came anywhere near Kree, and Peter assumed it was because their wealth made it unnecessary. The slums of Kree weren’t a place for decorated warriors. “Avorians know what goes on in that poor excuse for a kingdom. And they wouldn’t mention my name even if they did happen to pass through.”

Peter growled, not on behalf of Kree, but in defense of himself. “Poor excuse? Says the Alpha who claimed me without my consent!” He yelled, standing up and storming out the front door of the Inn, ignoring the Beta who sat near the entrance.

He knew what he said was unfair. As much he liked to pretend that Alphas could control themselves under the influence of an Omegas heat, he knew they couldn’t. While most Alphas from Kree were arrogant and entitled, even the seemingly good ones were powerless against the rut.

And Wade hadn’t raped him. In fact, the more Peter thought about the events of The Hunt, he realized that the man Marked him only to stop his heat. He didn’t understand why, perhaps rape was an activity better suited for a time it would hurt more. Though he had yet to touch him in a violent manner, and even the time when Peter had woken up under him, it had been a moan on his own lips, not a scream. He was not an innocent in this, even if he was a victim.

Still, for them to play at Wade being a prince and Peter his consort? It was audacious to think that Peter would just accept that. He didn’t let the seed of doubt in his mind sprout, just took deep breaths of the air as he fought to calm down.

He looked around, seeing nothing but Azar in the stables off to the side. The horse was watching him intently, and Peter believed that if he tried to run, Azar wouldn’t be above chasing him down. Peter was Wade’s property after all. No amount of kindness or mercy could change that.

Though he couldn’t exactly deny Wade’s sway over people. The second they walked into the Inn, the Alpha flashed his fangs and everyone except the Inn Keeper disappeared from the main room. That was probably nothing more than fear though. Wade’s reputation as a warrior apparently preceded him. At least that wasn’t a lie. Peter easily believed that the Alpha was more beast than man.

The fact that that didn’t bother him was something Peter wasn’t addressing right now. He had enough on his mind and didn’t feel like understanding the problematic ways of his body and emotions. “Get inside and eat.”

Peter yelped, spinning around to see Wade standing not a few arm lengths out. He hadn’t made a sound and for a man his size, that should have been impossible. “I don’t want to eat.” Peter said, his tone short.

“Bullshit. I can smell your hunger. Get your ass inside and eat. You’re days away from dying of starvation and I’ve had it.”

Peter bared his fangs. “No.”

Wade’s eyes lit red and Peter almost flinched back, but he held his ground. This wasn’t the first Alpha he’d faced off with, and he doubt it would be the last.

“I never command Omegas, but I will for your safety. You will eat. You don’t need to look at me, talk to me, or believe me. But you’re in Avora now, and you _will_ eat.” Peter paled at that. Alpha commands were indisputable. Even in Kree where Alpha behavior was often excused away, commanding something unethical of an Omega was punishable by death if discovered. It was not taken lightly. Was that not the case in Avora?

Now that he was mated, if Wade commanded him, Peter would be helpless against his need to obey. It had been one of his greatest fears upon presenting. Is that it? Would that be his life? At the horrified look on Peter’s face Wade sighed, his anger subsiding by half. “I need you to eat Peter.” The Omega starred at him, fear unbidden in his eyes.

Wade growled. “You don’t understand. I _need_ you to. You’re my mate.” Peter blinked, his meaning taking a few seconds to register. When it did, Peter had no retort. Of course he had to eat, if Peter wasn’t healthy, neither was his Alpha. When one suffered, the other did as well.

Without saying a word, Peter went back inside, grabbed his plate of food, and went to sit in the corner on the floor. He didn’t move until nightfall, and it took him just as long to finish the food, his stomach needing to settle every time he got a bite down. For Wade, it would have been a quarter of a meal, but for Peter, it had been a week’s rations.

He didn’t know whether to be grateful or angry, confused in his doubt or assured in his experience. But when Wade said he was going to sleep, Peter swallowed his dignity and followed him, knowing the consequences of their separation.

And when he fell asleep on the soft bed, the Alpha’s body warmth heating the blankets, Peter let his emotions go for the night. If he could only receive peace in his sleep, then he would take it where he could get it. Going forward, he had a feeling peace wouldn’t be a part of his language, much less his life.

~ ~ ~

Avora was beautiful and Peter let himself enjoy the scenery while they trotted down the path. His sore body was endlessly thankful they could travel along the path and not through the mountains. He didn’t admit to the fact that he starred into the distance because every time a traveler passed them, they bowed and addressed Wade as “Your Highness” or “Prince.” The niceties were even worse.

“So good to have you back Your Highness.”

“I wish you and the Queen good health.”

“I hope those Krees were good to you Prince.”

If they’d looked at Peter, he didn’t know. He didn’t watch the interactions, and tried not to listen as Wade replied politely, albeit shortly, to each of them. Every time it happened, the doubt Peter had been trying to desperately hold onto slipped and slipped.

He wasn’t ready to acknowledge the truth, too disturbed to even think of it. So, he just looked at the lands of Avora and tried to lose himself in the beauty. It was an easy feat. The hills rolled, covered in lush green with patches of wildflowers where the sun could reach them.

Trees were plenty, providing ample shade but it wasn’t a forest, just sprawling lands of healthy vegetation and wildlife. The sun was bright, the clouds pure white and puffy. Mountains could be seen in the distance, rising high into the sky like giants. Kree had tress, grass, maybe the odd flower or two that Peter would marvel at. But none had this splendor.

It was like he’d stepped foot into another world, one with vivid color that he wanted to bathe in. He wanted to run over the hills and dance among the flowers like he’d never done before. If he ignored the reality of the Mark on his neck, and the title of the man behind him, Peter felt freer than he ever had. His lungs breathed clean air; his skin glistened with warm sunlight.

He closed his eyes and let the feelings wrap around him, as if they could hide him from the truth, even for just a moment. But he knew a thing or too about hiding, and the fact was that you couldn’t do it forever. Each step Azar took brought him closer to that reality, and what it meant for Peter.

They rode several days like that, in complete silence. Peter may have wanted to, but he never asked about why they left the road to avoid small villages rather than passing through or even stopping to sleep. Wade didn’t supply any answers.

Each night they’d sleep together, and if they woke up with Peter’s body tucked into Wade’s, the Alpha’s arms curled protectively around him, they didn’t talk about it. And Peter ate as much as his stomach would allow each day, Wade’s eyes making sure of it. It was strange to not feel the pangs of hunger, or even the worry of when the next meal would come.

It was even stranger to not have Harry to look after, to not feel the strike of a fist against his cheek or a knee to the ribs in defense of his fellow Omega. He missed his friend, his chest burned with it whenever his thoughts went to him. But the last memory of Harry smiling and dancing, celebrating his freedom, kept Peter from wishing things were different.

They were two days out, by Peter’s estimate. He’d been counting the days till they’d arrive, his anxiety growing by the second. He hadn’t accepted things, no matter how obvious the truth had become. But when they got to the main town, there would be no more denying anything.

Peter sat on the blankets, the night air soothing after the days ride. He’d noticed that they kept to the shade as much as possible, and that was probably why his skin had only taken on a twinge of red. Still, he’d like a bath.

“Is there a stream nearby?” He asked, his voice scratchy from lack of use, and shaky from nerves. Why he should be nervous was beyond him, but when the Alpha looked at him, that was all he could feel.

“I’ll take you.” He replied, packing up the rations onto Azar so they wouldn’t be eaten by wondering animals. Peter got up and followed Wade through the thicket of trees they were in, the trunks getting increasingly dense.

He heard the water before he saw it, the sounds of ripples sending shivers of excitement running down his arms. He’d always liked water, and when they walked up to what turned out was a large body of it, Peter was stunned.

The Styx was a river, not overly wide and not incredibly deep, but it was a respectable size. Peter had asked for a stream, but Wade delivered him a lake.

Large trees surrounded in, the grass growing high along its edges. The moon was out, and its light cast glitter onto the surface of the water in a wavering line. Peter found himself walking closer to the edge, stopping only to take off his shoes and pants.

The tunic he wore covered him, so he didn’t think too much about Wade who stood behind. His toes squished into the mud near the edge, the feeling relaxing and ticklish, a small smile playing on his lips. He turned back to Wade who was already undressing. Peter looked away quickly, a blush lighting his cheeks.

He hesitated with taking his last garment off, the nerves building again. Suddenly, air whipped past Peter’s side and he realized it was Wade, running. The man, naked and wild, jumped into the water at full speed and Peter watched with wide eyes as the water splashed around him.

When he resurfaced, a huge grin was on the man’s face, his fangs catching the light. He looked like a wild animal, a creature from some tale. Peter’s lips twitched with amusement. “Come on then little Omega. Clean yourself.” He said before turning back around and diving into the water.

Peter took the opportunity to disrobe and dip a toe in. The water was cold but not frigid. He decided to jump in, not fearing the jolt of the temperature. The Styx made him resilient to that. The second his head went under, he felt suspended in time, his ears silent, his body afloat. He loved it.

The need for air finally brought him to the surface, his eyes adjusting to see Wade a few lengths away, his face turned up to the moon and a tranquil look on his face. It was times like this that gave Peter pause. Wade was beastly, brutish, gruff, every manner of animalistic like things.

None of those turned Peter cold, nor did they inspire any fear in him. They were expected and Peter may have even found the traits a little refreshing since the man lacked the usual pompous arrogance of the Kree Alphas. So far as he could tell anyway.

They were also why he couldn’t believe this nonsense about royalty. But it was moments like this, where Peter caught the man in contemplation, his eyes either open and distant, or closed in concentration, that he didn’t know what to make of him.

Like this, with the moon settling on the grooved skin, the water trickling down in thick droplets, the term prince didn’t seem all that unfit. It was when he opened his eyes and looked at Peter that the breath caught in his chest. Especially because then, Peter started to see the blinking of small lights all around them.

His face went from one of shock to slightly horrified. When Peter started paddling inward in jerky, panicked motions, Wade actually laughed. “What the hell are those?” Peter yelled, swimming to Wade’s side involuntarily.

“You’ve never seen fireflies Petey?” He asked and Peter shook his head, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide.

“W-What are they?”

“Beetles. Harmless by the way. In case you were worried they’d fly over and eat you.” Peter splashed him in the face which made Wade laugh louder.

“Glowing insects are not normal, what was I supposed to think?” He snapped, a little embarrassed now that more of them were coming out, their size small and wings obvious.

“They’re normal here. They come out at night, usually close to water where the air is wet.” Peter listened as they started flying over the water. When one came close, he panicked and reared back, his shoulder blades making contact with Wade’s chest.

The Alpha gripped his hips to stabilize them and Peter froze. “They don’t bite?”

“Huh, dunno.” Wade squeezed the Omega’s sides which had been showing a little more fullness, even if it was slight.

Peter was going to panic again as more came close but Wade pulled him back, so they were touching fully, their legs moving to keep them above the surface but otherwise, their skin nearly melded together. Peter, who had been preoccupied with the flying fire bugs was snapped right back when he felt the weight of Wade’s erection on his lower back.

The Alpha didn’t say anything and other than a deep swallow, Peter didn’t either. The man leaned down over Peter’s shoulder, his chest expanding to scent the other. “Shh. Watch.” Wade whispered, making Peter shiver which had nothing to do with the cold.

More fireflies took to the air, their lights blinking all around them, taking Peter’s breath away. He felt his eyes glow the same golden hue, out of joy, something they rarely did. The water was calm around them, casting a gentle noise over everything as the beetles created a world of stars all around them. Wade slipped an arm around Peter’s stomach and the Omega didn’t pull away, didn’t exactly want to.

Like it or not, his body craved the contact, and he let himself enjoy it. With the fireflies dancing through the air, the water lapping at their skin, Peter could pretend his world wasn’t so bad again. Just for now. When Wade turned him around, their chests touching, he didn’t pull back.

Peter lifted his head, their faces so close, hot breath tickling the edges of Peter’s wet hair and Wade’s scarred ears. Peter settled his hands-on Wade’s shoulders, allowing one to roam up the man’s neck to his cheek. So intimate, so wrong, but Peter was giddy. The way the light from the beetles blinked against Wade’s face, illuminating the blackened eyes that slowly grew red.

It was like sunset at nighttime, and Peter was in awe. The expression on Wade’s face was just as struck. What Peter didn’t know was that Wade saw him as a light in the dark, his golden eyes like the moon and stars.

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other and staring into each other’s eyes, the meaning behind it as palpable as it was masked. Neither of them could see the way Peter’s Mark glowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho. What do y'all think? Prince Wade. Though there's a story behind that, don't even worry. Also, for anyone confused, Mar Vell, Avora's Queen, is from Captain Marvel. She took the alias Wendy Lawson on Earth in the movie. You pronounce her name Mar (like Mars) and Vell (like Vell, not Vull). (*＾-‘) 乃
> 
> Also, super romantic scene with our lil Petey and Wadey. This is some slow burn shit but I'm for it. (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you next time! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, apologies for the long wait I've put you all through. Things have been rough in my neck of the woods but I'm okay! And now, as many of us are probably stuck inside (Which you should be! Stay at home! Be safe!), or in need of a pick-me-up, I was finally able to finish the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write more now! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

“I-It’s amazing.” Peter whispered, thinking out loud as they gazed upon the Avorian capital. And it was. There were many smaller buildings scattered over an area four times the size of Kree, buildings of all sizes in vivid color, and _water_. Off to the side was what had to be a small sea, the water stretching out beyond the horizon.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Wade said against his head, his jaw pressed into Peter’s temple. Ever since that night in the lake, they’d gotten…closer. They slept wrapped up in each other and while they didn’t exactly acknowledge it out loud, they’d let their hands roam over each other until they both fell asleep. And they weren’t as hasty to detangle in the morning when they woke.

Peter didn’t think about it, he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to think of it to begin with and every time a whisper in his mind reminded him of what awaited, he’d push in back forcefully. But now, he couldn’t avoid it any longer. And while Avora was beautiful, pristine compared to Kree, at least from a distance, it was still a place like any other.

One that wouldn’t take to kindly to their Prince mating some peasant Omega. Peter had yet to wrap his mind around even that fact, much less how he played into it. His strategy of not thinking about his circumstances was about to crash back into him and while he was bracing for that, there was only so much preparation to be done when you had no idea what he should expect.

“What’s going to happen?” Peter said, the village coming closer every minute. They hadn’t spoken a great deal truthfully, the silence a way for both of them to avoid what was coming. But Peter was about to enter a new world, and while he was always ready for the worst, he would at least like some information to go off of.

Wade sighed. “An entourage will most likely meet us to escort us to the castle. I usually wouldn’t ride through the village, but Mar Vell is expecting us and she’ll send guards after my ass if I even try to avoid her. God knows Danvers reported back to her about the Hunt and she’ll want to meet you immediately.”

Peter felt his shoulders sink, unease swirling in his stomach. Would she be violent? She couldn’t exactly kill him, not with her son’s Mark on Peter’s neck, but there were many ways to make someone suffer that were worse than death.

And even before that, they’d have to walk through the capital village, which would take a while by itself considering its size. The thought of the stares made Peter want to black out. He could deal with conflict and beatings, but having his inferiority held over his head while he could do nothing about it made bile burn in his throat.

Peter could feel Wade’s body grow increasingly tense as they got closer to the village and people came into view. His own body tightened, his fingers clutching the saddle horn until his knuckles turned white, his nails biting into the material. He swallowed, his eyes darting between the people he saw going about their lives, and the buildings which looked nothing like those in Kree. He didn’t know what to focus on or how to behave.

“You’re my mate, you’re safe here.” Peter didn’t know how his disbelief showed but Wade sighed anyway. “You’re safe with me.” The Omega stayed silent and the conversation dropped, just as the first sets of eyes fell on them from villagers who lived on the outskirts of Avora. The reaction was…shocking, to say the least.

People dropped basket’s they’d been holding, their full attention snapping to Wade and to the flesh skeleton that Peter knew he must look like in front of him. Huge smiles graced their faces, their eyes lighting up red, blue, and gold in joy. The colors were awash in front of Peter and he had to force breath out of his lungs less he pass out.

“Prince!”

“Your Highness!”

“He’s back!”

Peter couldn’t guess the expression Wade must have had on his face in that moment, but his eyes were too busy darting back and forth to the people and scenery in front of him to dare a look back at the man. Wade led Azar, a little quickly, onto a cobblestone pathway, one that Peter couldn’t help but stare at in confusion.

Cobblestones were only for decoration back in Kree, and only for the nobles. To see it lining common streets was odd to say the least. It slithered in different directions, leading to various buildings but the main path was far wider than the others. And if that hadn’t been enough for Peter to recognize it as the main street, the dozens of soldiers filling it would have given him a clue.

A handful rode horseback with the rest forming four lines. They wore plated silver armor, not overly decorated, some even marred with the dents of battle, and yet they were still regal. In unison, all of them slammed an arm to their chest, heads bowed, and their spears smashing into the ground. The sounds rang deeply, almost making Peter’s chest vibrate.

Must everything the Avorians did be so intense? A soldier on one of the horses trotted forward, nodding his head at them, though his eyes were behind Peter on Wade.

“My Prince, welcome home. The Queen is anxious to see you. Let’s be on our way.” Peter let out a breath that had been stuck in his chest when the man didn’t address him, instead turning around and letting out a strange command in a language Peter couldn’t understand.

The lines of soldiers moved in unison, the four lines separating down the middle and turning to face each other, creating a path for Wade. Peter nearly yelped in surprise when the hand on his hip slid around his front, the arm pulling his body so it was flush against the Alpha’s chest behind him.

His cheeks flamed as Azar followed behind the other horse and rider, walking through the tunnel of soldiers and deeper into the village. Peter’s heart was pounding in his ears, the sound like drums signaling something that Peter couldn’t even begin to guess at as they entered into the heart of Avora.

~ ~ ~

“Your Majesty please! You were supposed to wait in the Throne Room.”

Peter whirled around at the sound of the voice, Wade having just taken him off Azar. The ride through the village, if you could even call it that, had exceeded Peter’s wildest imagination. While the main path led directly to the castle walls, it meandered and split off in every direction, so it had taken a good long while before even getting to the drawbridge and main gates which opened into the large courtyard they were in now.

Peter had taken the time to marvel at Avora, because that’s really all one could do. Buildings were stacked on one another, crystal glass covering the windows and Avorian symbols decorating the doorways.

Everywhere he looked were people, shopping at small shops along the path, blacksmiths smashing metal, carpenters chipping away at wooden fixtures, herbalists grinding powder, bakers kneading dough, and children running about through all of it.

Everything was so alive, so vibrant. When people caught sight of them, they would do the arm over chest gesture, nod, and smile deeply, genuinely. Then they’d return to their work or play with a purpose Peter had never seen in Kree.

The sounds and smells should have been overwhelming but it was the atmosphere that had Peter the most thrown. Joy. That’s what it felt like. Peter had never known a group of people could simultaneously feel that way all at once. It was unnerving and Peter wondered if any of the people he looked at had ever known suffering.

At some point he’d noticed that some of the Avorians wore cloth or leather bands around their necks, and had he not been so caught up in everything else, maybe he would have been more concerned about it. As it was, there had simply been too much happening for Peter to focus on any one thing, or what it meant.

And now, Peter was staring at the Queen of Avora as she charged her way directly at them. She needn’t any introductions, everything about her was as royal as it was imposing. Her silver hair was short, the blade colored waves blowing back from how fast she was striding.

She wore plane black trousers and her blouse was crimson with gold flower and thorn details woven into the fabric. A large sheathed sword swayed on her hip and a small knife holster was strapped to one of her legs. Her crown was also gold, five sharped tips of varying heights shooting into the air and jewels glittering on the band that sat above her forehead.

Peter felt his body tense, his knees bending as if to run. Terror bloomed in his gut when Mar Vell’s eyes landed on him, her pupils dragging down his body until the irises bled an Alpha red. Wade had been holding onto his hips but once Mar Vell reached them, he released Peter to face his mother head on.

Peter expected a hit, maybe a lash of her sword, or a boot to the belly. He braced for them, but the sound of a hand colliding with skin wasn’t caused on his cheek. Wade’s head jerked to the side as Mar Vell struck him, the look on her face one of disgust.

“You have shamed all of Avora.” Peter stood there stunned, looking as Wade, with a now swelling and bloody lip, starred at Mar Vell impassively. He didn’t know what to do, though he shouldn’t be surprised. A prince marrying an orphan Omega from a poor kingdom. It was about as shameful as Peter could imagine for a noble. Still, the woman’s aggression was a lot to take in.

“He’s skin and bones. Gods only know what those filth did to him, and you go and Mark him as yours? And you do it during that repulsive tradition of theirs?”

Confusion swam in Peter’s chest but as Mar Vell raised her hand again, her knuckles calloused and ready to break more skin, he moved without thinking. Her hand stopped an inch from his own which he used to block Wade’s face.

Peter stood in front of the Alpha, arms over his head to block the giant man. Words tumbled out of his mouth in a messy string. “It’s my fault Your Majesty. My-my heat. Wade-I mean the Prince-he couldn’t control it. He didn’t hurt me.” He added on the last bit, knowing it didn’t matter but hoping it would improve Wade’s image. Why Peter gave a flying fuck about Wade’s reputation was beyond him, but he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Your Majesty please, can we continue this conversation inside.” The woman who’d been trying to stop the Queen interjected. She stood a few feet from them, hands clasped in front of her and face drawn in worry.

The Queen was a few inches shorter than Wade which mean she was still taller than Peter, so he felt the full weight of her gaze as she looked down, eyes still the color of her shirt, before she turned around and stormed back through the inner gate, the iron spikes above her head like a threat.

Peter let his arms fall, unsure of everything and everyone. He didn’t know when he could even begin to get things sorted out in his mind, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be anytime soon.

“Prince, please, it’s better if we get things figured out as soon as possible.” The woman spoke, eyes gentle. Her hair was pin straight and brown. Compared to the others she felt much more normal. Peter could smell the subtle scent of Beta coming off of her and he felt a little calmer with her presence. She returned his look and smiled. “My name is Jane, you must be Peter. I’m one of the Queen’s Betas in waiting. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other soon but we should really head inside.”

Peter nodded, dazed that he was talking to a palace Beta like it was nothing. He turned to look at Wade who was already guiding Peter forward with a hand on his back. His lip was bleeding lightly but Wade made no moves to wipe it, his eyes hard and gaze straight forward. Whatever Peter was about to say died on his lips as they walked through the inner bailey, into the castle, and he entered into yet another world.

The Kree Castle looked like a child’s doll house compared to the massive structure that was the Avorian Castle. From the outside Peter could tell there were several towers, the walls of both the inner and outer gates shooting up taller than four or five men stacked on one another. There were no cracks to be seen.

And inside was pristine. Where Kree’s castle had been decorated with unnecessary lavish, Avora’s was wealthy, practical, yet impressive in a striking way. The windows were incredibly large so natural light streamed in. The chandeliers were not overly adorned with crystal but rather metal, with spikes pointing down like the gates and Peter was smart enough to guess that everything in the castle, including those, were designed for defense and battle if it came to that.

They walked through one of the halls, Wade’s hand still on his back as Peter’s eyes danced over every surface. Kree had had portraits of Gods know who but Avora didn’t. Their paintings were bizarre to look at, some a normal landscape, and others completely unidentifiable. The color of the inside were mostly silver with splashes of color coming from the art, the curtains, or the tribal like designs that covered the tile floors and the walls. It was like nothing Peter had ever seen.

Eventually they made it to the Throne Room and Peter’s eyes settled on the Queen who was sitting on her throne, legs crossed, with forefingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “I want an explanation and I want it now.” She said, eyes on her son. Wade urged both of them forward to stand before the Throne and Peter noted that there was only one, no second or third for a Consort or Prince.

They stood before Mar Vell, Peter’s hands in a vice grip on one another. Were they supposed to bow? He had no idea. Royal etiquette was about the farthest thing from his understanding. Wade made no extra moves except to pull Peter tight to his side.

“I have no excuse for my actions. I lost control and Marked him without his consent. I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate. That being said, my Mark is on him, he is my mate, and he will remain that way.” Wades voice was clipped yet controlled, and Peter couldn’t tell what was really going on in his mind.

But when his words hit Peter, a sick feeling took over him. Was Wade going to take the blame for this? Peter may have not chosen to go into heat during The Hunt, but he’s the one who hadn’t been able to fight it. Wade had given him the chance to escape and it was Peter who gave into his instincts. Their time spent travelling here had made him accept that fact, increasing the hatred he already felt toward himself.

Mar Vell’s face morphed into one of disappointment and exhaustion. “A Royal Consort, taken from Kree against his will. How in hell am I going to explain this to the court, to our people?” Wade growled, startling Peter even as the Alpha’s grip on him tightened further.

“Peter is my mate, not my Consort. I will not-“

“I am not having this argument with you again, certainly not after this. Regardless of where we stand on this, you are my son, Avora’s Crown prince. Peter is your Consort whether you like it or not. You will go before the court and state your actions as you have done to me, and they will decide on the next course of action.” The words were cold, but Peter could see the pain in Mar Vell’s eyes.

Peter couldn’t stand the tension in the air, walking forward quickly so his feet touched the bottom of the stairs that led to the Throne.

“Queen Mar Vell, this isn’t the Prince’s fault.” He expected to be interrupted, maybe even struck for speaking out of turn to an authority but he kept on, surprised when nothing happened.

“I was about to be raped by an Alpha, trying to defend my friend when the Prince saved me. He tried to let me go, let me get away, but my heat was triggered and I gave into it and called out for him. I did this.” Peter’s face was flaming, the humiliation of his words like physical blows to the chest. He had never admitted to his Omega nature out loud as much as he was doing now.

“Please do not punish him. Punish me. I-“ Wade growled again, much louder, his arms encircling Peter from behind.

“No one will touch you. Mar Vell, we are leaving.”

“Wait, I have yet to even greet your mate properly.” The Queen stood, eyes wide in shock and confusion.

“Later. He needs to eat. I will be back later.” The statement made Mar Vell’s lips shut, her eyes strained with worry. Wade wasted no time, picking Peter up with an arm under his back and knees and striding out of the Throne Room, guards stepping back to get out of his way.

Peter had no choice but to wrap his arms around Wade’s neck for stability but sounds of protests started coming out of his mouth. He could walk. How much more embarrassment was he expected to endure today?

Seeing as Wade’s cage like arms wouldn’t budge and his eyes were starting to glow a faint red, there may be no limit. So, Peter let his shame sit in his throat and ignored the looks of guards and other palace workers as they passed, going who knows where.

Silence fell on both of them as they eventually made their way outside, Peter’s eyes glued to Wade’s chest. He knew he should be looking around for possible exists, the Mark might prevent him from leaving for now, but he always needed quick escape. All Omegas did. But he couldn’t bring himself to, lethargy eating at his bones.

So much was going on, and he understood very little of it. What he knew he didn’t like, and what he was starting to understand about himself he loathed. Hit feet were eventually placed on the ground, grass cushioning the impact. Peter looked to see where they were as Wade spoke from behind, “This is my lodge. Your new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached Avora! What do you guys think is really going on? AH I'm excited! Stay safe everyone! <3 See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those of you who read this and liked it are excited about the story! I just really couldn't wait to post it so we'll see where it goes!  
> Let me know what you thought and I will see you next time!


End file.
